Enemy, Bump, and then?
by Luce The Genius Panda
Summary: Something happen when you meet your sworn enemy that you always curse and then...   Guess what happen then...    I know, bad summary but don't worry the story is better...  Read & Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: I do not own Mai Hime even I wish I have it so I can make it the way i like and I just write this disclaimer once in this story so I'm not gonna repeat it in another chapter.**

**Sorry for bad grammar, I'm not really good at it.**

* * *

**Chapter one**

At morning in Kuga's apartment Natsuki checked her suit to work… She was a vice-manager at some big Company and she was lived in apartment near her office. She lived alone and because of that she always like freedom thing and the result was how mess her room because she rarely cleaned it. Except the laundry and her precious underwear, all of her stuff was all over the room.

Now after some instant noodle for breakfast and once again looked at her suit, she left for worked.

_'Well another nice day without that bitch'_ she thought with smiled.

_'Think about it, it's been three month since our graduation from college and I must face bad day every day since middle school cause that woman but now it's over cause I'm not gonna meet that bitch again'_ she thought again.

After twenty minute walked she finally arrived at her room.

"Kuga-san" said her boss not too long after she sat.

"Yes?"

"Your new manager will arrived soon so please be ready"

"Yes, I will"

"And you have the report don't you?"

Then it remind her on something, but she quickly hid her emotion.

"Yes I have, don't worry Mr. Manager"

"Ex-manager, I will miss you after this Kuga"

"Me too"

Then he left Natsuki's room.

'Shit! I forgot he will be transfer to another Company today and thanks to my untidy habit I forgot where I place the report!' she cursed herself.

After she searched to whole of her room she finally found her report and of course the reward was her cleaned room became as mess as her apartment. Natsuki then looked at her watch.

'Shit I don't have time to clean it! I think I can do it later' then she took her leave.

In her way to meeting room she met her ex-boss.

"Hey Kuga-san" he said cheerfully

"You really know how to mix formal words and non-formal one, didn't you?"

"Don't be like that, it's my last time to see you and call you as a friend you now"

"I know and I hope you will be my manager not the one that will replace you"

"You know her already?"

"No I even just know few second ago that my new boss is a woman but I already have feeling that she can't match with me"

"Hahaha you too paranoid Kuga and I bet you just make the report for your new manager and didn't bother to know her, right?"

"Yes ex-boss"

"Hah I hope she will get use to you soon enough cause you really as cold as ever, Kuga"

"Like I care bout that"

Then they arrived at the meeting room.

There was a new manager, executive manager, some staff, secretary and the treasurer.

_'Why I think I knew that brunette woman?' _she thought when she glanced at a woman that looked at the window.

"Kuga-san?" said her ex-boss, distract her from thinking.

"Huh?"

"Please meet your new boss and our new manager in this Company" he point at the brunette from before that now make her way to her chair opposite Natsuki.

When they face each other they was more than surprised. Their eyes wider and shocked shoot their heart.

After some silent they shouted in the same time.

"Ara… Kuga!?!"

"Fujino!?!"

Then silent moment again for a while till someone broke it.

"Wow I don't know you already knew each other" said Kanzaki Reito, the executive manager.

"Ah… We were attend the same school and the same college, Kaichou" Shizuru spoke first.

"So you two a good friend, right? Then I'm glad since you two will work together from now on, it'll be easier if you work with your friend right?"

"Yes" they said it in same time and force their best fake smiled.

'_The truth is we were like eternal enemy since we met than good friend you dumb ass'_ they thought.

"Then shall we begin the meeting?" Reito asked and the other nodded.

* * *

After some long meeting, cleaning her mess, a mount of paperwork and unwanted reunion, Natsuki back at her home by taxi cause she don't have much energy to walked.

Before she reached her room, she saw the owner out from the room next to her.

"Oh Kuga-chan, good night" she greet.

"Night baa-chan, why you in there?" she curious.

"Well you will have neighbour from now on, she arrived little after you left for work to place her stuff and she asked me to clean it since she almost late for work"

'_Huh so I will have neighbour? Shit I don't like neighbour'_ she thought.

"Is something wrong, Kuga-chan?" she asked in concern.

"No no nothing wrong, I just curious when she will be in here that's all"

"I think she will be in here after she finish her work, that's what she said when she called me and she also apologize cause asked me to clean her room since she have allergy for dust. I don't mind at all cause she seems nice and her accent is cute"

"Accent?" she narrow her eyebrow.

"Yes I think it's from Kyoto since she said she born in there"

'_She? Kyoto accent? I don't know why but I have a really really bad feeling about this'_

"Then I take my leave, night"

"Y-yes, night and take care"

Don't wanted her thought disturb her, Natsuki quickly enter her room. When she enter and saw that her room looked like crushing boat she sighed.

'_Weekend… I'll wait till weekend. What i need to do now is just go to bath, eat and sleep and then fix my bike in early morning before work'

* * *

_

Next morning…

'_I don't remember I have such a bored face in morning especially in my room, I just have cold face and sometime bored face in office and NOT in my room'_ she sighed cause she will meet her rival, enemy and her new boss, Fujino Shizuru…

After some morning routine she out for worked and in the same time she accidentally met her new neighbour…

They stared each other and until what seems like eternity they shouted at same time. Again.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH………!?!?!?!?!?!"

"WHY YOU IN HERE?" they said it at the same time. Again.

What a perfect timing… (-_-)

"I live in here since before you came here! So why you in here?" Natsuki shouted.

"I live in here since it just need twenty minute walked or few minute car ride to my office"

"You have your own Companies why you in my office and since you have a car why you don't choose another apartment that more luxurious than this?"

"Oh forgive me Kuga-san but your office IS one of my father Companies and like I said before I like in here cause it's nice and near my office. I don't need something luxurious for your information"

"So the one that have Ferrari say that she DON'T need something luxe?" she smirked.

"At least I ride my car and not walk even she have sport bike"

"I don't ride my bike cause there's something I need to fix and it just some while ago I have time to repair it" she found some excuse.

"Yeah yeah I know, it just stupid people that woke at three in morning just to repair her bike"

"I'm glad I disturb your pleasant dream" she smiled evilly.

"Yes and thanks to you I don't have much time to sleep and to go to work" Shizuru point at her watch.

"Shit! I'll be late"

"You say you'll be late in front of your boss?" she smirked.

"You just be my boss when in office and that's all, Fujino!" she said coldly and then rush to her bike.

* * *

Because they went almost in the same time their vehicle of course ride side…

"Ara is Kuga miss me that much so even in road she can't let me go?" she said when she opened her window.

"Why I miss you anyway. You the one that appear in my life!"

They have some race competition that make the normal traffic became the jammed one…

Shizuru skill at driving car could compare Natsuki skill in riding bike, they really didn't wanted to lose to each other.

About 10 minute later, they arrived in office in the same time…

"I don't accept drawn" Natsuki said after she parked her bike and met Shizuru in front of the building door.

"Me neither"

Like unspoken agreement they ran in rush to the elevator and because it already full they went to the stair and climb all of it in equal speed like when they ran in front door and building hallway. All the staff was curious why their boss did something stupid like that, but of course both Natsuki and Shizuru didn't care at all.

Finally the made it to their room even they really really breathless and all of their body full of sweat after that running time. And again their competition was useless cause they drawn. Again.

Destiny really can play with people in this world.

Not bad enough for them that they must became rival in school life, classmate at high school, almost all the class at college they attended it together, then they work in same building office, partner at job, next to each other at apartment, and now they must face it that their room next to each other…

'_Why destiny is so cruel with me'_ they thought and sighed in same time but they didn't want to face each other so they just enter their own room to do some paperwork that was waiting in their desk.

* * *

**My new story...**

**I don't know if it bad or good, this idea came into me after I saw some movie...**

**Well hope you all enjoy it and like always review please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

At lunch Natsuki decided to go to the near café cause she don't brought anything for lunch except her beloved mayo.

'_Damn it! Why I must see that bitch face again!?! Why destiny so cruel with me? Why?' _she walked so fast but then she stopped when she looked at her new boss office. The room was opened and no one there except Shizuru's beloved tea.

'_Wow where's that shit Kaichou? I thought she will be in her room all the time. Heh maybe I should gave her a welcome gift in Kuga style'_ she smirking when she looked at the tea.

She put her mayo from her pocket and put it inside Shizuru's tea in such a large amount, cause she knew Shizuru never like mayo even just a single bit of it.

'_Hah that should work'_ she grinning.

--0--

While Shizuru back from restroom.

'Wow that was closed, I thought I couldn't make it at time. Now I think I'll sip my tea before eat my lunch'

She sipped it but cause it not as hot as before she decided to drank it.

'_*cough*…*cough*… This is the most disgusting tea I ever have! What the hell is this? I can't call something like this a tea'_

Curious what made her normal tea became the disgusting one, she looked at it carefully as she was observing some old artefact.

'_Mayo? Why there's a mayo in my tea?'_

Her curious face turn into the murderous one as she realized something and it just one word that came from her pink lips.

"Kuga…" she said in venom.

--0--

Natsuki now was on her way to her office. She running cause lunch time almost over.

'_Holyshit! I don't want that bitch find excuse to make me suffer!'_ she cursed.

But then she slipped and fall.

'_Ouch my head'_

"Are you laright?" said a voice

Natsuki saw a strange person with black coat sitting in walkside street looking at her.

"What? Yeah I'm fine" that voice made her back to reality.

Then that stranger helped Natsuki stood up again.

"Thank you" she said after she could found her balance again.

But that stranger not let her go.

"I see that something that change your life forever will coming in no time"

"What?" Natsuki blinked for a second but before she realized it that stranger has gone.

'_What a weird thing…'_ she thought but she ignored it quikly as she looked at her watch.

--0--

At her way to her room…

'_Phew… I thought I'm gonna late'_

And after she entered her room, she suddenly had headache when she saw her paperwork.

"What? Why I have lot of it?" she shouted.

"It was from manager" said Yuuki Nao, her assistant.

"Manager?"

"Yup, she gave me all of that shit and asked me to gave it to you"

"So that bitch want me to do all of this shit?" her eyes went wide.

"Yup and she allowed me to go home earlier so… Bye"

"What!?! You not gonna help me?"

"She warned me if I dare to help you then she'll fire me and like hell I would help you with that shit!"

"You…" Natsuki couldn't found any single words.

"Farewell, sweetie and good luck"

Then she took her leave

--0--

"Fujino!" she rushed in Shizuru's room

"Ara? What is it Kuga?" she asked innoncently.

Looked at Shizuru's empty desk made Natsuki angrier than before.

"Don't tell me that your work also on my desk?" she said in venom.

"Well since they told me that your work is great I ilke to see it myself"

"By put your responbilities on me!?!"

"You could say that, it's like a gift from me since we knew each other for such a long time" she sipping her tea

"A gift!?! That paperwork is a gift!?! What are you thinking?"

"I would like to asked the same to you Kuga"

"What do you mean?"

"Why there's a mount of mayo in my beloved tea?"

"Huh?" she tried to play dumb

"Owh c'mon, it just you that will bring such a disgusting thing anywhere you go"

"Whoa so you drink it? Hahaha I wish I could saw your face when you drank it" she laughed hard.

"Well how should I know that my tea had mayo inside it?"

"Since you like tea a lot I think you could tell that there's somehing wrong on your tea or not, but maybe you not as smart as you use to be"

"Right… So if you don't have anything to say then please back to your work cause I will back to my MMORPG game"

"Hah I took that as a lose confession"

"You think I lose from our argument?"

"Yup"

"Well maybe yes but I like ot have bet"

"What is it?"

"If you can do all of your paperwork before I go back then I'll do everything for you in whole day, the day you will choose. But if you lose then you will do everything I want in whole day"

"What? But you will cheat then"

"No, I promise to go home in seven so you have about five hour to finish whatever in your desk"

"What?"

"Or maybe you too afraid, chiken" Shizuru smirked.

"Wha… No way! I'll do it, I will finish it before seven, so wait here and don't try to cheat" she tried to keep her pride.

"I won't, I promise you"

Natsuki back to her office quickly.

'_I must win this bet, no way in the hell I will become her servant even just a one day!' _she thought

'_Hihihi… She will be my servant soon enough'_ Shizuru chuckled a bit as she thought bout it.

--0--

Eight hour later…

"Done but… Shit! I lost, I think I should go home now since it's already late"

After so many hour in her office, she immediately went home. She was ran to her apartment room cause what she wanted now is just sleep as soon as she can until morning come but…

BRUK…

She bumped into someone…

"Owh… Sorry I don't really paid attention" Natsuki apologize.

"No no it's okay, I should watch my way too"

Then they looked each other…

"Kuga?"

"Fujino?"

"Ara it seems that you have lost, right" she smiled when she looked at her wantch.

"Shit! You remember huh?"

"Of course I do, that mean we draw. Again"

"Yeah… Yeah I know, but before we debate any further could you get off of me? I don't like it especially when it is YOU on top of me!"

Shizuru now realized that she just laid on top of Natsuki, her cheek was red but fortunately it go unnoticed to Natsuki.

"W-well sure" then she stood up.

"It's better now" Natsuki stood up too.

"Well anyway I will back to my room and there's no one can interupt me even it is you. I'm so tired this day and I'll do whatever you want tomorrow, day after tomorrow or whenever you want. You keep your promise, I'll keep mine"

"Despite our circumstance you still can play cool huh? I'm surprise or maybe you too tired to fight with me tonight?" she smirked

"_Listen I'm so tired right now and if you miss me that much then could you please at least let me sleep now and then we can continue our 'conversation' tomorrow" _she said.

"Alright but don't forget that you will be my servant soon enough" she smirked.

--0--

In the morning at Natsuki home…

'Hmmm…" Natsuki put her palm to cover her eyes from the light.

'I think I should go now, it's morning already' she thought.

She went to her kitchen for breakfast but she stopped in living room.

'What? I don't remember my room was so mess like this. Maybe I'll clean it after breakfast'

Then she moved to her kitchen but then stopped again when she saw her reflection in mirror.

'What? Why I…' her eyes as wide as ever, she couldn't believe what she saw. Without thinking she ran outside. Destination : her 'friend' home.

--0--

In Shizuru's home…

'Hmmm… it's morning already? Geez I want to sleep more' Shizuru tried to stood and after she could find her balanced she looked around.

'My my… I think it's clean enough so I just go for jog cause it Saturday' she thought happily.

She was on her way to her bedroom door until she found her reflection in mirror.

'What? Why I'm in…' she was shocked at what she looked in mirror and she made her way to her 'friend' home in light speed.

--0--

Both of them rushed to the other room. They opened the door at the same time and ran to each other room in the same time too and the result is of course once again they bumped each other.

"Ara…" Shizuru looked at Natsuki.

"Huh…" Natsuki looked at Shizuru.

"WHY YOU IN MY BODY!?!" they shouted it together.

--0—

**Finally I'm done with this chapter too and I want to say thank you for all my readers and my reviewers.**

**I really sorry for my bad grammar but I hope you all can enjoy it.**

**Like always review please…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note : Yay i'm back not too long but finally i could wrote again. Thanks for Ascoeur for gave me the idea and of course thanks for all my readers and thanks for some feed back you all gave to me. I really appreciate it.**

**And sorry for my bad grammar...  
**

**

* * *

Chapter three**

In Natsuki's home…

"So how did this happen, Kuga?" Shizuru asked

"Like hell I now bout it! I slept yesterday, not had something strange but then in the morning I woke up with this chestnut hair!"

"Same in here" she sighed.

"Really Kuga, you must clean it. This room was totally mess" Shizuru looking around.

"I plan to clean it today but look like I don't have to do it" she smirking.

"What do you mean?" Shizuru curious but she felt something bad.

"Cause YOU will do it" still with smirk in her face.

"What!?! Why I will do that?"

"Cause now you are in my body and that mean you will live in here and clean it" her smiled grew wider.

"No way! That mean my beautiful house will become wreck like this!"

"Heh you said that, I didn't" she gave her evil smiled.

Shizuru slapped her head with her hand.

'_Why destiny is so cruel with me?'_ she thought.

"Hmmm nice" Natsuki broke her thought.

"What is it now?"

"Your smell, and your body is good too. I don't know you have such a silky skin" Natsuki touch her... Errrr I mean Shizuru's skin as she said it.

"Get your hand off of my body, no I mean your body, I mean… ARGHHHH!!!! It so complicate! I mean you in my body and then you will…" Shizuru blushed.

"I will what?" Natsuki looked confuse but in the same time amused in Shizuru reaction. Cause Shizuru always calm and never act like the way she act now.

"Hey remember that you lose from me in our bet?"

"Yeah and whoever lose will obey the winner in one day"

"I want you obey me until we solve this strange thing"

"What? Why I must do that?"

"Cause what I want to ask is that you will not gonna see my body when you change and take a bath, UNDERSTAND?" she yelled in last word.

"How bout you?"

"I will do the same thing too, I promise and as long as you keep yours I'll keep mine"

"Just that? You not gonna make me your maid or something?"

"In another circumstance yes I will, but not now"

"Very well then, I'll do what you say"

"So from now on you will live in my house and I will live in yours and don't try to mess my house!"

"Hehehe sure boss" she thumb up Shizuru.

'_I can't promise that Fujino'_ she laughed silently.

"But seriously Fujino, you always calm and rarely show any sudden emotion but now you act spontaneous and well you blush just with the thought that I will saw your body when I change my clothes and take a bath" she grinning.

"Shut up"

* * *

Next day…

"Morning Fujino" Natsuki greeted her with her best smiled.

"Morning" Shizuru said it in low voice.

"You looked so pale, you didn't enjoy slept with my body?"

"No I must work hard to clean your room and I hope we will solve this soon enough"

"Wow I think whoever live in my body will look depress and grumpy even you"

"I hate when you smile with my pink lips and your eyes sparkle with my ruby eyes"

"Hahahaha… But stay away from my honey, even I'm in your body now I still drive my Ducati"

"What!?! You want to ride that danger vehicle with my body!?!"

"Yeah… Got a problem?"

"But then my skin will burn by sun and then it will not as smooth as it has to be and then…"

"You worry to much Missy" Natsuki cut her before she could finish it.

"By the way you look good in that emerald eyes, I mean did anyone ever imagine that the great Fujino Shizuru has emerald eyes rather than ruby one?" she giggle and walk away, leave the blush Shizuru behind.

_'Geez why she tease me so much and why I'm blushing so much? I guess our body still remember our usual habit'_

* * *

At office…

"Why you're in my room?" Shizuru asked.

"Owh you late Kuga" she smirked evilly.

"What?"

"Remember that our body had change Fujino. So if we change our house then we must change our office room too, right? There's no way that Kuga Natsuki become the manager, right?" she whispered so just both of them could heard that.

"Yeah but…" Shizuru observed Natsuki.

"Kuga there is no way I would come to my office with just T-shirt and jeans!" she glared at her.

"Well that was suppose to be Kuga Death Glare but it has no effect in me so just live with it Missy" she smirked.

"Don't you dare to destroy my reputation while you in my body!"

"Hehehe look like I already done that and it'll be like this until we solve this problem"

"Do you really love me that much? Cause you look so comfortable with my body and seems you enjoy it"

"I don't want to bath and change my clothes with blindfold forever! But at least I must enjoy my position since I have chance and for your knowledge, I am not and I will not love you! You are my best enemy and the one that make me like this so there is no way I will love you!"

"Yeah yeah so it's my fault now? Well anyway same in here and don't try to make me look bad in my father office! Change to your suit now!"

"Okay don't worry sweetie" she winked at her.

"Geez" she rolled her eyes.

* * *

After she reached Natsuki's room she sat in her couch immediately. She rubbed her forehead and sighed.

'_Geez my life was so good until now'_ she thought.

"Yo Kuga!" said Nao that came from nowhere.

"Yes?"

Nao's eyes grew wider when she heard that.

"Is something wrong Yuuki?"

Now she couldn't believe what she heard. She ran to Shizuru and place her palm in the other forehead.

"Hey you not burning, you healthy, you don't have any ill too I think" she said in a rush.

"Yes yes I'm fine thank you, so?"

"You look like other person and not the mutt you used to be"

'_Mutt? Wow is Kuga really close to her assistance since she call her that?'_

"And you even use your suit! If there's no important meeting or event in here you just wear something simple like shirt and jeans"

'_She wear that now, if you don't believe me look at manager room'_

"And the most important thing, you answer me in polite way! You the mutt, the rebel one and you will never ever talk to me in good way like you use right now!"

"Ara?"

"Huh? Ara?"

'_Shit! I must stopped say it or people will suspicious with me'_

"Yuuki, can you help me with some paperwork?" Natsuki said while stood in front door.

"Owh yes of course"

Natsuki gave her some instruction before she left to do it. Then after Nao had left she walked to Shizuru.

"That was close Fujino, you should thank me cause I accidentally walk in here"

"Yeah yeah thanks" she held the phone to called some service.

"Please bring me a tea, jasmine one, thanks" she hang up.

And a moment later some of the employer brought a cup of tea along with sugar and milk.

"Thank you" allowed the employer to leave.

Natsuki's eyes wider as she looked at Shizuru sipping her tea. Shizuru notice this and then looked at her.

"Ara is something wrong?"

"No it just I never imagine that I will look my body drink that thing"

"You mean tea?"

"Yes, I mean tea. I never like that thing in my life, it was so… how could you say it? Tasteless? Disgusting? Or maybe too much caffeine that make me sleepless at night?"

"I think it's better than your white food, I mean tea was so delicious and it help you relax and don't have fat too"

"White food? You mean my beloved mayo?"

"Yes mayo, what a disgusting food… I mean how can people stay alive after they eat that unhealthy food, or can we call that thing a food? Cause I don't thing so"

"Hey don't say such a bad thing about mayo-chan! It was so good, delicious, have a taste, and it's NOT disgusting! Mayo-chan is a good food!"

"What a unbelievable person, you even name that disgusting thing? Anyway I don't want to gain weight with eating that thing"

"Heh neither do I"

"Huh?" Shizuru was confused.

"Well I don't want to have black circle around my eyes just because you not sleep, so you know what to do if you don't want your body taste my mayo"

"Ah… You mean…"

"Yes, I'm an addict with mayo just like you an addict with tea so I will eat mayo like always as you will drink tea. If you want me to stop then you must stop too"

Shizuru frozen in her chair, her eyes full of fear. It was impossible for her to stop drink tea.

"I took that as a yes you will allow me eat my mayo cause I know you can't live without your tea" she smirked.

"Now back to work Missy" she left to manager office.

"And by the way, I think you must stop say that ara if you around people and… you change my reputation I think" she winked before took her leave.

'_No way…'_ she hit her forehead in her desk.

* * *

**Hehehe done! Now I hope you enjoy it and like always, give me your review before you leave....**

**Please...(puppy eyes)**

**Sankyu :3  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hehehe I'm back but before we go to my story I want to say thanks to all of my reader, I really happy that you guys like my story. **

**To all my reviewer, I really appreciate your review and I hope I will do better in future. **

**And thank you to Blackfang64 for helping me by become my betareader.**

**Now I hope you enjoy my story...^^**

* * *

**Chapter four**

**At night in Shizuru's home**

"What are you doing in here?" Natsuki said when she looked over at the cobalt haired girl before her emerald eyes turned to her.

"This is my home, so I have right to come" the blunette smiled warmly bringing the honey brunette to pout in defeat.

"Well I live in here now, so at least knock on the door first before coming in"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" the blunette rolled her emerald eyes at Natsuki.

"So, what do you want?" Natsuki squeezed the bottle squirting out a large blob of mayo into her cup of noodles.

"You added mayo to cup noodle!" Shizuru's eyes widened in disgust at the brunette.

"Is anything wrong with it?"

"Of course it is! I know you're addict in mayo, but instant noodle and mayo! I'm really not gonna let you eat that while you're in MY body!" she snatched the cup of noodles from Natsuki.

"Hey...You can't do that"

"Yes I can" her voice was stern and she gave her a death glare that made even Natsuki surprised. Countering back, Natsuki sent an equal death glare and here we are watching starring contest, Shizuru VS Natsuki.

_After what seems like eternity…_

"Okay, if we stay like this, we'll get nowhere" Shizuru decided to end it drawing her eyes away from the chestnut haired girl.

"Yeah" Natsuki agreed, still feeling angry about the noodle.

"Bye... Mayo-chan, mama will never forget you. Good bye" she looked at the mayo floating in the noodles before cleaning it out of the cup.

When she was done cleaning, she grabbed a sandwich.

"Hello again, mayo-chan" Natsuki said, her now crimson eyes sparkled with happiness as she picked a bottle of mayo from refrigerator.

'_What an unbelievable person'_ Shizuru thought as she watched Natsuki dance from side to side with her mayo.

"So, what are you doing?" Natsuki said while she happily ate her mayo sandwich.

"Nothing" Shizuru looked away in disgust when she looked at the mayo.

"I just want to ask if there is anything you remember about what happen before this body switching thing?"

She paused for awhile before she came up with an answer to it.

"Hmmm, remember the day when I put some mayo on your tea?"

"Yes and I swear that will never, ever happen again" she said with a venomous tone.

"Well, we can deal with it later. The point is that day I met someone, a stranger, and she said something weird like something that will change my life will happen and bla bla bla"

"Maybe we should find at her, I think she knows about what has happened right now"

"Huh?" Natsuki looked over at herself raising a brow at Shizuru's suggestion.

"Well, she said something about a thing that will change your life and this thing, is this the change of your life? Or not?"

"Little, but a good point. So where and when will I find that stranger?"

"Where was the last time you saw her?"

"At the street on my way back to the office, but I don't know where it is exactly"

"Then we will search the whole place near our office tomorrow at lunch"

"Why I must follow your order?"

"Listen Kuga, we must work together if we want to solve this problem"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... Okay then, tomorrow at lunch and by the way, you still haven't seen my body right?"

"What will you do if I say yes about looking at your body?" her stern eyes now turn to evil one with smirk on her lips.

"I swear I'll kill you Fujino!"

"Ara, it's not my fault if I have such a beautiful body and I can't resist to touch, see, and… Feel it" she licked her fingertip in seductive way and then her lips. Natsuki blush furiously when she saw it.

"Hey, you can't do that to my body!"

"Yours? I think it's mine now since I live in this body" she wink at Natsuki seductively.

"What? Yes that was yours... No I mean it yours now but in the past it's mine and it will always be mine, dammit!"

"But, you've done the same thing with mine in past, haven't you?"

"Okay, you've got your revenge now but don't think I will let you go for that"

"Don't worry my rival dear, I'm not gonna let you have the fun alone. And for your question, don't worry I will keep my promise as long as you keep yours"

"I'm not going to see your body, I have my blindfold when in the bath and when I change my clothes"

"Good, me either. By the way, I didn't know that you have a passion in lingerie, your collection is really expensive and rare too"

"Don't tell me you saw it" Natsuki almost snapped at hearing that.

"Unfortunately yes cause I must wear it, you moron!"

"Oh right, I forgot but don't you dare to tell anybody about it!"

"Do me a favor then" Shizuru sipped her tea calmly before looking at Natsuki with a smile.

"What?"

"Eat less mayo, one bottle a month"

"What! One bottle! It's just for three days!"

"For a sane and healthy person, it will be a month or even two!"

"Let's just say that I'm not a person for healthy foods but I do as a sane person"

"Then let Nao spread your rumors"

"No! Then how about four bottles?"

"Ara four! How many bottle do you usually have in a month?"

"Seven till eight, depends on the situation"

Shizuru couldn't help but draw her jaw in shock at hearing Natsuki's reply.

"Hey are you okay? I don't mind if you die though, but please at least until we are back to normal, I don't want to be stuck with these crimson eyes forever"

"Why are you still alive? You have such a bad habit for food" Shizuru shook her head, disbelieve.

"Why are you still alive even though you drink tea everyday and I bet your habit is much less same with me"

"Ara, tea is healthy and it doesn't has fat and the taste is sooooo good"

"But you use sugar and why until now is that you don't have any illnesses that will lead you to your death!"

"Ara, I would say the same thing to you Kuga"

"Whatever, like I told you stop saying that ara ara thing while you in MY body!"

"Ikezu, that was my habit. I am after all from Kyoto and I'm proud of it"

"But that's not my habit and I am NOT from Kyoto!"

"Like I care"

"Okay, okay, we farther from our subject now"

"You started it"

"YOU STARTED IT! And that's final!"

"Yeah, yeah I'll keep it secret if you eat less mayo"

"I'll eat less mayo if you drink less tea and we're getting nowhere! Give me another favor"

"Alright alright geez you such an impatient person Kuga. Well, just work together with me to find a way to solve this, deal?"

Natsuki was speechless, she stared deeply into the green orbs in front of her.

"Hey Kuga are you alright?"

"Eh? Y-yeah I just… Well your favor was… How should I say it… It was the second time you use your favor for two of us and not just for your own benefit"

"Like I said before, in another time maybe but now we must solve this FIRST!"

"You really don't like it, do you?"

"Of course I don't like it and it was YOUR fault that I became like this!" she yelled out.

"Okay okay, you don't need to yell I can hear you woman!"

"I love my crimson eyes... And I don't think my perfect body suit in you"

"Yeah, yeah and I love my lingerie, my emerald eyes, my mayo and whatever! Okay I'll deal with that Missy. If you don't dare to tell anybody about my collection, I'll teamwork with you bout this problem"

"Okay, starting tomorrow mutt" she wink and leave.

_'Mutt? I bet she had it from Nao'_ she thought.

* * *

**Yippie... Done again!**

**Well I think it will be shorter than I thought but ****I hope you all still enjoy it and if there's any mistake I'm sorry.**

**And like always review please...(puppy eyes)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : I don't have anything to say except thank you for all my reader and all review you gave to me, I really appreciate it and big thanks to my beta reader Blackfang64. This story is much more good, thanks lot ^^**

**Now please enjoy this chapter as well...**

* * *

**Chapter five**

At lunch they met in front of the main door.

"So… Where should we start?" Natsuki turned her eyes to the bluenette standing beside her.

"Like hell I would know! You should lead the way moron!"

"Geez, you curse too much with my body"

"And you tease me too much with my body" Natsuki was about to protest but the bluenette had caught her dead silent into a trap.

"At least it was just you and no one else" she smiled at Shizuru who could only turn her head away.

"Well, let's just split up from here, I'm on the right side and you to the left. That woman wearing the black coat and seated at the walk side in street and that's final because I don't remember anything else about her"

"Then let's split"

They began searching in all the possible place in their lunchtime but had no luck. Finally they gave up and went back to their office. Or at the manager's office to be specific.

"Ara my legs hurt" Shizuru pouted before gently rubbing her hands along her legs.

"I enjoy your agony, sweetie" Natsuki smirked in delight while taking a seat on the couch. "But really you waste my effort, I've worked out at least once a week at the gym and you just walked about fifteen minutes and you're like this! You really need work out yourself" Natsuki gave her some lecture.

"Well I am sorry Miss biker, I don't have any time to just go riding with my bike, go to the gym and lacking my paperwork. Maybe I am a manager in here but I am still a Fujino who must attend other important meetings and something like that"

"So you're a workaholic?"

"People say that a lot to me" Shizuru was in the distance when she said it but Natsuki knew that this subject was somehow making the atmosphere feel awkward so she decided to change the topic.

"Well let's put aside that. We spent whole of our lunchtime and now I'm starving so what's the plan B?"

"There is no plan B. We just gather information from you and nothing less and we can't let people know about this so we just have two choices. First, we will stay like this forever. Second, we must search for that freak in our free time cause she's our only hope"

"I will never, ever pick the first one so I agree with the second one"

"Good, me either"

"So how we can search for her?" Natsuki ask as she ate her burger with lot of mayo in it much to Shizuru's disgust.

"Can you please stop your questioning and start thinking? You just do whatever I say and it's like I must solve this when you are the who needs to solve this too!" Natsuki could see that Shizuru was really on her edge.

"Hey, I just ask you and you start the a fight with me!"

"Because you're not thinking with me!"

"Well I'm not as smart as you and I don't know anything about this and if I have any choice to search for that weirdo then the last choice I will pick if there is no other option left except going out with you to search for her together"

Shizuru was in silent now.

"Hey what's up? Minute ago you were angry without reason and now you're speechless? I think you more weirder than her"

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"Say what?"

"About us going together to search for her"

"I just have a feeling… Wait don't tell me you really going to do that" fear was shown on her crimson orbs.

"We have no choice like I said before" the emerald eyes just looked at the floor, not intending to have any eye contact with the chestnut haired girl.

"But splitting was more effective than going together right?"

"It's not about effective or not! It's about how we can find her and you've never seen her once so you wouldn't recognize her"

"But it will be like a date!" Natsuki's crimson orbs began to flare up at the bluenette earning a small grin coming from Shizuru's lips.

"Ara, why would you say that?" said the now confuse blunette

"Fujino, for heaven and hell and God's sake we are a rivals! Enemies! We never say hello like friends cause we are not a friends ever since we first met and our friends know that! Nao was in here and she is my assistant, Mai and Mikoto was in my favorite place for breakfast, Haruka and Yukino and many of our friends can be found nowhere"

"So?"

"So? Fujino we talk like this was weird enough and now you want us to go out together! My pride will not allow that to happen"

"Well, me either but we have no choice so that was our last choice unless you have a better solution?"

Natsuki was speechless.

"I take that as a no. So you want to take this or not?" Shizuru try to make some eye contact.

Hearing Shizuru's voice, Natsuki stopped eating her burger. For the first time in her life Natsuki was distracted by someone from her mayo-chan and for all the people, the person who distracted her is her best enemy, Fujino Shizuru.

They stared each other down and for what seems like an everlasting contact, Natsuki sighed in defeat.

"Very well… I can't believe I will say this but yes I accept your offer, Fujino"

"Well I can't believe I will offer you that thing too Kuga but I want to go back to my normal life with my own body"

"Me too"

"Okay, since we agree about this I want to change the subject"

"No, you may leave"

"First of all, stop eating that disgusting stuff" Shizuru pretended like she had not said anything.

"Hey, we had agreed with this before and don't start fighting"

"But I really can't stand my healthy stomach accepting that disgusting thing"

"Now I know why the great Fujino Shizuru, the one who always calm and cold-headed is always on her edge when she's with me"

"Why?"

"Cause you hate mayo and mayo can put you to your nerve" the brunette smiled evilly sending a twitching nerve along Shizuru's face.

"I think I know that smile and every time I see that, it always ends up in a no-good-thing-at-all" the bluennette was ready for her barrier.

"Heh, you'll see but now I think you really must leave my room and start to work"

"Yeah I just get my revenge when you've done anything bad"

"I'll take your challenge ma'am and when will we search for her again?"

"I don't know, maybe this weekend since we know that it was no use to search for her in our lunch time"

"Yeah I agree… Well I'll see you in hell Fujino and don't drink too much caffeine! My body hate it!"

"Ara my body hates that fat too and I will not drink less than my daily dose, Kuga" she pouted and left the room before their fight became everlasting.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Need some repair? Or whatever you guys have in mind, don't hesitate to write all of it in your review**

**So review please...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Sorry it take me long enough to write this chapter because I've been busy lately but now finally I can post it :D**

**Now I want to say thank you for my reader and reviewer, it really make my day when I know that you guys like my story.**

**And thanks to you Shreek for being my beta reader, sorry for bothering you ^^**

**Now enough for my blabbering.**

**I hope all of you like my story, enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

One day, on a peaceful morning, a certain raven-haired girl was in a rush. In her haste she ended up bursting through a door to reveal a particular brunette, calmly sitting and eating her mayo sandwich.

"Ara Kuga!" the bluenette yelled over top of the slamming door.

"What? Miss me already? Or you just want to scold me cause my eating habit?"

"Yeah latter but right now there is something more important than that" her face was serious

"What is it now?" Natsuki now turning her attention to the bluenette in front of her.

"I checked my email, the minute I caught my breath after our usual-running-competition and after reading it, I haven't been able to catch my breath again."

"Why?"

"Because, my mom sent me an email saying that she will be paying a visit this weekend. So, we must find that freak of a woman before my mum comes to see me!" Shizuru's voice raised at the end of the sentence and was punctuated with her fist slamming down onto the desk in front of her.

"Whoa take it easy Missy… You'll break my… I mean your desk, with that fist" Natsuki trying to calm her down.

"Then tell me how I'm supposed to calm down when my mom has informed me that she'll be paying a visit, and we still don't have a single clue about what happened to us!"

"But we've already searched for that damn woman for days and haven't found her yet. And now you're saying we have to find her in less than three days?"

"Yes, and even we've already gone out like a damn couple a few times we still don't have any clue where she is. We must find her, now! Get up from that comfortable couch Kuga!"

"What! But I just start eat my breakfast a second ago"

"Breakfast comes from two words, and they are 'break' and 'fast'. And I believe you already got a break after our 'jogging', even if it was just a couple of minutes, so get up now!" she pulled Natsuki to her feet and dragged her to the front gate, ignoring the brunette's pout and curse.

Unfortunately they met a certain red-hair girl.

"Yo mutt! Ready for your date?" she giggle

"No and we're not dating Yuuki!" Shizuru said as she walk away, still dragging Natsuki though.

"Enjoy yourself" Nao shouted loud enough but both of them just ignore it.

"Kuga I believe someday I will kill that red head" Shizuru said as she still hearing Nao laugh hard

"Why I'm not surprise" she rolled her eyes, still upset for being drag by her rival, enemy and manager.

* * *

Finally they reached Shizuru's car and a still grumbling, Natsuki crawled inside.

"So, where do we go now?" she asked after Shizuru started the car.

"Dunno, any ideas?"

"How the hell should I know! Geez you really get into my nerve Fujino, anyway let's just search near our last spot. Maybe we'll find something there"

And there they went, searching all over the place. In random places to be exact, for the whole two days, that they never even bothered to go to their office.

* * *

Finally in weekend at Shizuru's home

"Gaah… My legs are killing me!" Natsuki groaned, lying on the soft carpet in living room.

"This is bad, we search all over the place and still found nothing and today my mom will visit me" Shizuru let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah and for the worst Nao is making jokes in my email about how I started dating my worst enemy, and now, all of our friends are spreading that rumour as well!"

"Same in here" she let out a deep sigh. Again.

"So what's your plan now Miss The Almighty Fujino Shizuru?"

Shizuru was silent when she heard that name. Then when she was about to speak she was taken aback as she looked into her crimson eyes. For a moment, there was a staring contest when red-crimson eyes met emerald green ones. She shook her head as she broke eye contact and looked anywhere except back at her own crimson gaze. Natsuki felt the sudden change in her and knew that she it would be better let the other girl keep her thoughts to herself until she was ready to share.

"Hey Fujino are you okay?" she asked in soft voice, showing her concern for the other girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The blunette replied, with a smile to hide all the emotions inside her.

Natsuki somehow knew it was a lie, but decided to pretend that she had no idea about Shizuru's current emotional state. The awkward situation was suddenly interrupted by the ring of the doorbell. Much to surprise both of them.

"Ara! Why I have a feeling that that's my mom. What should we do?" asked a panicked Shizuru.

"Hey hey calm down. Don't worry, what you have to do is stay by my side and warn me if I make some mistake when handling your mom"

Shizuru looked uncertainly at her enemy, but Natsuki assured her it would be alright.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to take advantage of this situation. I just want to help, even though I don't know why I want to help you" she explained with a sincere smile, that made Shizuru blush slightly.

Shizuru was correct. It was her mother, with several guards and a limousine, waiting outside her apartment door. She walked inside immediately, even before Natsuki could register what was going on or gave her permission to enter.

'_What a rude person'_ she thought.

Shizuru's mother made her way and seated herself on the couch in the living room. Shizuru sat opposite her. A second later, Natsuki came and sat beside Shizuru.

"Umm… Hey mom, I guess" Natsuki said causally.

Shizuru's mother, Eriko, was surprised at her daughter's words and the real Shizuru, of course, sent Natsuki a death glare. She pulled Natsuki's ear to her side.

"Ouch!" our brunette yelp in pain.

"You can't talk like that to my mom, use your manners" she whispered softly so only the two of them could hear.

"But it's just your mother"

"But she…"

"Ahem" Eriko said to get the girls attention.

"Shizuru, I thought I taught you to respect your parents better than that. With all those lessons you had, I thought it would be enough to you to become the next Fujino to rule our great empire."

Natsuki's eyes widened as she heard that, but she pulled herself together quickly. After all, she didn't want to get in trouble from this.

"I'm sorry mother, I'll do my best next time" was all she said.

"Good. I was starting to think that with this poor apartment and this poor woman beside you, all your manners and respect as a High-Class lady and, not to mention, from a Noble Japanese family, had been stripped away."

Natsuki clenched her fist and tried her best to hide her anger. Shizuru could see it though, in those red eyes there was a flame of anger that somehow made them seem redder than before. She held Natsuki back to calm her. Fortunately it worked and her anger went unnoticed by Eriko.

"Why don't you introduce me to your friend here, Shizuru?"

"Ah, yes. This is my friend Kuga Natsuki. We attended the same school and university, and now she is the Vice-Manager in the same office I work." Natsuki explained calmly, as she still strained to keep her anger inside.

"I see… Well I hope she rich and smart enough to be your friend because I don't want my only daughter to befriend anyone from a poor family"

"Don't worry mother, she is more than rich and I can assure you she is also smart. That's why sometime we rival each other"

"That's good to hear, and I just stopped by to tell you about the arranged marriage we've been settling for you Shizuru. I won't take any complaints. That's all, I'll take my leave now, I have some other business to attend to."

Natsuki followed Eriko until she reached the door and bowed her goodbye. She returned to a now hopeless Shizuru, lying on the couch as she rubbed her temple.

"I must find that woman, fast." A certain raven-hair girl said when she noticed crimson eyes staring at her. She then rose to her feet and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Natsuki asked.

"I am not going to involve you in this bullshit any longer Kuga. Don't worry, you'll be alright" Her emerald eyes showed a determination that left the brunette speechless.

Before Natsuki could regain her composure and follow the other girl she was stopped, by the door slamming in her face, allowing Shizuru to disappear from sight.

'_Damnit!'_ The brunette cursed to herself, running out of her home to find a certain raven-haired girl.

* * *

**Well how is it? Good or bad?**

**Because I need some feedback...**

**Review please...(puppy eyes)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! I want to say thank you for all of you...**

**Thanks for supporting me to continue this one, I really appreciate it.**

**For my reader and reviewer I'm glad that you enjoy this story**

**And big thanks to Blackfang64 for checking my story, thanks a lot :)**

**Now please enjoy this story even I think it's too short, but who knows... ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Natsuki shifted over at Shizuru as she made her way to the parking area. Slipping her hand into her pocket she began to search the contents for a key, only to find the motorcycle's key was nowhere to be found.

'_Damn! All the way down here and I forget to bring my key, what a great mistake Kuga'_ she cursed herself. Running back to her apartment, she began to search frantically for the missing key.

'_Okay… Where's my key?'_ she eyed at the mess covering high and low of her living room

'_Next time I'll make sure to clean up my wreck of a home before I leave for work'_ she thought.

"Where is my key… Where is my key… Where is whoa…"

BRUK

"Shit! Next time I really need to clean this place! But at least I found my key" Natsuki groaned, rubbing her head after accidentally fall by her wet carpet.

Natsuki was in a rush to take her bike, start the engine and leave.

'_Now the question is where's that bitch?_' she thought before catching sight of a familiar car.

'_Maybe that's her car'_ she turned the handle revving the bike to accelerate.

Fortunately for Natsuki's luck there was a traffic light halting the car to a stop giving the brunette the chance to catch up.

'_Got you Fujino'_ she smirked whilst her attention was drawn to the car.

"Hey Fujino open it" she knock the on window, watching as the window wind down a certain bluenette became visible before her.

"How did you…?" Shizuru seemed confuse at what she saw.

"Well let's talk about this somewhere else since I'm getting involved in your family issue"

Seeing that the lamp was green Shizuru drove her car away before parking close by to a nearby shop, followed by Natsuki of course.

"How did you find me?" the raven-hair girl ask right away after she face the brunette.

"I don't really know, I just follow my instinct"

"You really a mutt, don't you?" she raise her eyebrow in disbelieve.

"Whatever let's aside that. So what's up? Why do you act like that? You're suppose to be always calm, gentle and kind even sometimes naughty, evil and very creative in not-good of course" she asked as she met Shizuru outside of the car.

Shizuru just rubbed her temple whilst she led her back to her car. Shizuru took in a deep breath before finally answering the question.

"I've never liked my family since the beginning and I don't like it when people involved in my private life. Directly or not"

"Well I'm in your body now. Whether you like it or not, I'm involved now"

"That's why I must find that witch, freak or whatever her name is to get my body back, whatever the cost is"

"But, can we search for her together like before, not like this"

"Then how we can find her? Even if we search her all over the place I don't think we we'll find her" by now Shizuru was feeling frustrated as she clenched her hands fiercely. Her emerald orbs softened glistening a drop of water, she held back her tears not wanting to cry. Natsuki just sighed pulling Shizuru towards her.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. We still have hope and we will find that person, I'm sure we will" Natsuki whispered against the blunette's ear holding the older girl close.

Shizuru's eyes widened in surprise by the brunette's actions but whether it was her strong arms or Natsuki's strength, she couldn't pull away. Even if she could, she would have stay in this position for sure.

'_It's strange… Why do I feel so secure, relaxed and… Warm? I don't think that I feel this way when people hug me, but of all the people the one who make me feel like this is Kuga! Natsuki Kuga for God's, angel's and demon's sake is my sworn enemy!'_ she thought as she closed her eyes letting the warm feeling spread through all her body.

At the same time Natsuki thought the same thing.

_'What the hell! Why I'm hugging her? I should just tease her and leave her and whatever except HUG! Why I'm doing this... WHY? But it feels so right... I don't know, I just do it in instinct even I still prefer wolf than mutt though. It feel so warm and comfort... Geez for heaven's and hell's sake I felt warm and comfort when hugging Fujino Shizuru, my best enemy! I think I need check my brain, just in case if there's something wrong with it'_ she sighed as she thought the last part.

After what seems like eternity, the brunette pulled away leaving the blunette to sigh in silence.

"I'll drive you home, okay?"

Shizuru just nodded in response urging a small smile along her lips.

After sending Nao a message to get her bike, our brunette drove the raven-haired girl back to their apartment.

* * *

The next morning…

"Morning" Shizuru's jaw opened as she greeted with smile by a certain chestnut-hair girl that stood at the door to her room.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Shizuru almost yell, knowing how surprise she is now.

"I can't greet my neighbour?" Shizuru lifted an eyebrow at the blunette's question.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, why did you greet me?"

"It's nothing, I just do what I want to do" she smiled warmly, a sweet one to that it was enough to cause Shizuru to blush slightly.

"Don't pity me" she walked away, ignoring the brunette completely.

"I'm not. I just want to know if you're feeling better after last night, since if we can't find that woman then I'm the one who must attend the marriage"

Shizuru froze on the spot at hearing the brunette mentioning that. She really don't want Natsuki involve on her family.

She turn to see the chestnut-hair girl only to be stop by Natsuki's action.

"I'll drive you, since my bike will probably in there" she snatched the key away before Shizuru could say anything.

'_What the hell is going on in here?'_ the blunette thought, feeling lost and confuse about what was going on.

* * *

**I told you it's short chapter, even I still think it's long enough when I typed it in ...**

**But I do hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you guys enjoy other chapter...**

**So is it good or bad or whatever you guys have in mind bout this one please don't hesitate to leave your feedback for me...**

**Review please...(puppy eyes)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello here I am again... I'm really sorry about this late update and sorry that I don't have time to replay your review guys, so I thought that I will replay all of it in this chapter.**

**For my reader and my reviewer, thank you for supporting me till this time... I really appreciate it.**

**For Blackfang64, thank you very much for checking my grammar.**

**Thank you guys... For all that I can't tell one by one because I think it'll be too much...

* * *

****Now I want to replay all of your review guys...**

**Ascoeur : Thanks for your review. If you want to know where that witch go? Honestly I myself don't know where she is ^^**

**chum-sa :Thanks. I like it too because I rarely found Natsuki in soft mode... Hehehe**

**ja-ne-ko :Yeah I know it's short, so now I wrote a little longer. But don't expect too much ^^**

**Shiznat-yuri-fan : I am sooo glad that you can't resist puppy eyes... And if hug is a problem then that's mean kiss is a disaster, right? It's just meeting for marriage of course. Hey I am a shiznat fan too...**

**Karai-san : Honestly, I don't think that they will tired of it, even they a little bit friendly now ^^**

**Okay that's all and now please enjoy my story...**

* * *

**Chapter eight**

Inside the car

"Okay Kuga, what's going on?" Shizuru intimidated the tall chestnut hair girl beside her in which Natsuki just stared away from her.

"What do you mean?" the driver averted her eyes to the side before towards her passenger before fixing back towards the road.

"You've been playing nice to me since last night and I told you I didn't want your pity, right?" Natsuki just chuckled lightly towards the blunette's complaining flicking back a lock of honey chestnut hair.

"Hey, you say like I've never been nice to people before"

"That's because you never have been, so what about it?"

"Well you seem so depressed so I wanted to lighten the mood a bit"

"What a horrible excuse... I wasn't…"

"Yes you were" Natsuki did not allow the blunette to finish her sentence feeling the urge to speak on her mind.

"You've been acting weird since last night after your mother's visit. You don't seem to be acting your usual self, you haven't even said that ara-ara thing since yesterday!" said the frustrate Natsuki.

"So? Why are you so concerned so much about me? We are enemies, rivals, so why do you care so much about me? You even hugged me last night! A HUG for God's sake Kuga!"

"Oh come on… It was just a hug, not a kiss" the honey brunette reasoned trying to hold back the hysterical laughter from hearing Shizuru's voice.

"If we were friends… yeah it would have been just a hug, but we're not friends!" Shizuru's voice began to rise, raising the anger point in her system to its peak.

"Why are you so pissed about it? You're always smiling, so calm, cool minded, but never angry, yelling and anything I usually do. You've even started cursing! I don't know if this is our body's fault, but what I know is that you have been acting like it's not yourself, that's why I care for you. We exchange body, we know each other habit, I know little about your life and your condition, maybe soon you will know about me so that's why I act like yesterday. I don't know what happen to me myself, I don't know why I care so much about you, I don't know why I hugged you yesterday, I don't know why thinking about you, I don't know why I drive you right now and I don't even care about anything I did or I do to you cause I just do what I think is right" a deep sigh escaped from Natsuki's mouth relieving the girl from the tension of her speech.

Silence was the only answer Natsuki could hear after her outburst. Neither one spoke a word as their ride went long and silent.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at their office. No running match, no yelling at each other, no teasing, nothing.

They just walked together in silence, neither one exchanging a single word, not even a glance at each other. They just walked.

"Yo mutt, manager!" Nao cheerfully greeted both of them, but was ignored as they just nodded and walked to their respective offices.

'_Why does the mood seem so gloomy today?'_ thought the confuse Nao, her eyes still blinking from the emotionless response the duo gave her.

* * *

Inside vice-manager's room.

"Hey I got you your paper, better work quick because you still have a dozen like these since your absence with our manager. So what happen?" she smirked slightly when at hearing the last part.

"Nothing" Shizuru's never left the paper before her, her face didn't even look the least bit suspicious or deceiving to Nao, at least that's what Shizuru hoped for.

"Hey we've been friend since school, I know if there's something wrong. You don't act like the way you use to be. First you act calm, dress properly and always smile. God, I never imagine the ice princess, the one that can froze the hell is smiling, like an idiot! If I were a voodoo freak, then I would think that you two exchanged bodies, souls or whatever that supernatural crap would say, but fortunately I'm not like that"

'_Well you're right Yuuki about exchanged body thing' _Shizuru thought, her emerald eyes slowly tracing towards Nao.

"And second you seems so happy after that ex-Kaichou came, even though you two always fight, you always enjoy her company and vice versa might I add. Well that's what I see as an outsider. And now you look like this, gloomy. Even that Fujino is acting like this too! So what happen?"

Shizuru's fake smile cracked into a frown as she thought about it.

'_She really knows Natsuki that well… Ara why I'm calling Kuga by her first name?' _before her thoughts could lead her any further, Nao interrupted her.

"Oi, are you alright?"

'_Maybe it's good to lessen my stress since I don't have anybody to talk to'_ she thought.

"Ah yes, don't worry. And about what happened… It just that there are too many thing happening in the same time and so much has changed since… Let's say since she moved here"

"She? You mean Fujino?" Nao's lime eyes stared at the blunette who just nodded her head faintly in reply.

"Yeah… I don't know why, but lately she seems to care so much about me"

"Weird… Why don't you ask her then?"

"I did, but she said she just did what she liked to do and what she thought was right, even though she doesn't know why she cares so much about me"

"Hmmm even weirder… Why do you think she does that?"Nao leaned in closer her eyes shining a glow looking eager to know more.

"I don't know, she knows something about my family and then she change so I thought that she was taking pity of me but…"

"Nah… I don't think she's taking pity of you"

"How can you be so sure about that?" her eyes seems confuse.

"You know… Actually I'm always thinking that you and Kaichou are not too different at all, base on Haruka and Yukino's story, Mai even said the same thing too"

"Huh?" Shizuru cocked in eyebrow issuing the flamenette to continue.

"Aside from your cold attitude and her warm one and of course your rivalry thing, well you two are really like each other, such as, you two don't really want outsiders getting involved in your private life, both of you have high pride of yourself even though the Kaichou does not show it to the public, you two seem to not care about your surroundings and just do what you want to do and there's still many of it. Even I can imagine you two thinking the same thing at the same time" the red-head explain to our raven-hair girl who just sat there looking a little amazed and surprised.

"So? What about how she took pity of me?"

"Like I said, you two don't care about your surroundings and just do what you want to do and what you think is right. So the question is, why people like that suddenly care about you?"

"Cause she pities me?"

"No. Cause she really cares about you damnit! I don't know why though, but if she cares about you then it must be about something about you two and she wanted to help you of course"

Shizuru raise her eyebrow, still confused about Nao's explanation.

"You really are dense, aren't you mutt?" she sighed.

"What I mean to say is if you're in some trouble and you can't say what it is to me or Mai and she knows about it then she will help you. You don't need to be afraid of change or something cause she will help as a Fujino Shizuru, not as your rival or sworn enemy or whatever you have in past. And why I know a lot about her is because you would do the same thing if you were in her position, got it?"

Shizuru nodded dumbly in reply relieving the flamenette from her worries.

"Good. Now I really need to get back to work. Geez, it's not my habit to talk for so long like this" and with that she left the blunette to be lost in her thoughts.

'_Am I and Kuga really like that? Are we really that alike? Despite our very different attitude, are we the same on the inside? But I think Nao is right, if she was in the same position as me and if I knew of her condition then I would be willing to help. So the question is, why? Why would I want to help someone that I don't care if they're alive or dead, but when she has a problem and only I know about it I'm willing to help her? Well I think the same question is in her head now'_

Then she glance at her desk...

_'Ara better continue my work before Yuuki-san brings me another paper'_

_

* * *

_

In manager's office…

"Holy shit!" our brunette cursed to no one, finding the room completely empty.

'_Why the hell I am I thinking about that damn, cunning, evil queen viper!'_ she sighed deeply, shaking her head side to side.

'_First I don't care about what she is doing and I don't even care if she death or alive so now why I am Kuga Natsuki, the damn ice princess, the cold one, the one that can even froze the hell, thinking about Shizuru!'_ she paused for a second, feeling something strange floating in her mind.

'_What the hell! Did I just call that bitch by her name and not by her surname? What the hell I was thinking? And why did I help her, assure her that everything will be alright, I even hugged her and this morning I drove her! Damn! I'm not her servant!'_ she screamed silently in her mind.

She took a deep breath before bumping her head against her desk hard enough to leave a loud 'thud' noise to echo throughout the room.

'_I really need a vacation once this crazy thing is over'

* * *

_

**Yupz... That's all for now... I think I'll update after my vacation is over, sorry ^^  
**

**Hope that you will like this story too...**

**Now because I need some feedback from you guys**

**Review please...(puppy eyes)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N :** Firstly first I decide to continue my chapter cause I don't have anything to do but maybe after this it took long enough until I continue next chapter.

Then I want to say thank you very much for my reader... You rock!

Thank you very much for my reviewer, I really appreciate it... Thanks, love it ^^

And last is **I don't use beta in this chapter, so read your own risk** cause my grammar is really bad may I add.

So don't say that I don't warn you guys ^^

Now I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

**Chapter nine**

At lunch, Shizuru and Natsuki decided to went out to café near their office together.

"Wow… First gloomy mode and now lovey-dovey mode. You two really a good couple" Nao whistle when she found the two walk together to the main door.

"Shut up spidey!" Natsuki said but immediately yelp in pain after Shizuru crushed her feet with her own when she looked at Nao confuse expression.

"Ara I think we must hurry since we don't want to be late at the next meeting after this lunch right Kuga?" she said politely but for Natsuki, she knows that the woman beside her had a murderous aura around her.

"Yes sure of course" she said and walk away with Shizuru near her.

'_Now I think they really exchange their body… Weird…'_ Nao thought.

* * *

On their way to the café…

"You really need to be careful sometime cause I'm not curse somebody else, Kuga"

"Yeah right… And I'm not say 'ara' in front of my sentence"

"Ara for that I can't help it"

"And I can't help it either if I curse that spidey spontaneously, Fujino"

There's a silent between them until our brunette broke it with her chuckle.

"What is it?" asked the curious Shizuru.

"It's nothing… Yesterday and this morning you look soooooo damn awful. You look so sad and piss of the world. Really, it's not like yourself. But this afternoon I think your mood was back to normal and you seems got back your composure"

"Yeah… I talked to Yuuki-san this morning and she said that despite our difference attitude actually we're alike inside"

"I heard that a lot from Mai and Aoi but I never hear it from that red-spidey"

"Then I thought that we actually really like what our friends describe us. And after that I feel better because I know you not take pity of me but I still not accept if someone, including you, give pity on me"

"Fortunately I never think bout that. Sorry can't give you any comment. And like I said in the very beginning, I am not do that because I feel sorry for you"

"Thanks and don't worry I'm not expect a comment from a dense person"

"Oi! I'm not dense!" protested our chestnut-hair girl

"Really Kuga… I can't imagine myself said that with that tone and that face you had made"

"And I really can't imagine myself become so calm and talk with that accent of yours"

* * *

Finally they reached their destination and come inside…

"Welcome…" Mai greeted her costumers with happy face.

"Yosh Mai" again Natsuki behave like her old self but with Shizuru's body this time. And again Shizuru pinch her back till she yelp in pain.

"Huh!" Mai looked so confuse because she just heard the chestnut-hair girl acted like Natsuki (technically true ^^)

"Ahahaha… Just where the place To… I mean Mai" Shizuru tried hard to imitate Natsuki's voice and tone.

Fortunately Mai let it go and act normal like nothing happen, even she still confuse.

"Sure, at the corner like usual?"

"Of course" our raven-hair girl still hold a grip on the brunette.

* * *

"You owe me two Fujino" Natsuki sat opposite from Shizuru.

"Ara I don't think I ever have that ugly face… You should behave more mature if you use that body, Kuga" Shizuru sipping her tea calmly while Natsuki still use her infamous death glare to the blunette.

"Shit!"

After a while Mai come, ready to write everything her guest order.

"So what do you want?" Mai asked.

"Remember you order bacon sandwich with extra mayo and soda and french fries, and I'll order yours" she whispered to Shizuru that sat opposite her.

"Ara… Then for me just more tea and please order something edible Kuga like..."

"So you mean my order not edible!" Natsuki interrupt before Shizuru even finish her word

"Ano… If you two have enough of that whisper, can I write anything you want?" Mai asked with curious face on her.

"A… Yes… I want bacon sandwich with extra mayo of course, soda and french fries" Shizuru said with fake smile of hers.

"And you Fujino-san?"

_'Great Mai! You use polite voice when it come to a certain viper queen' _Natsuki thought.

"The very same with Na… I mean Kuga-san. But please change the soda with tea"

"EHHHHHH!" both Mai and Shizuru shocked with it. Even Shizuru jumped from her chair.

"Ara? I can't eat that thing?" crimson orbs look innocently to emerald orbs in front of her. Said the words with 'ara' but minus the accent.

"S-sure you can… So you two want to order two bacon sandwich with extra mayo, two french fries, a soda and a tea right?" Mai added quickly before something violent happen.

"Yes, Tokiha-san" Natsuki smile warmly at Mai.

"What?" Natsuki asked innocently after Mai left.

"I said I want something edible and I even not yet said what I want to eat…" a death glare came directly to a crimson orbs.

"You owe me two, Fujino dear" Natsuki smirk at her and crimson slowly become dark until it turn to bloody orbs.

"I know that color will come" she sighed.

"Sure it will come Fujino. This color come when you from the polite, calm, adorable Fujino Shizuru turn into a cunning, evil, mad, viper queen. Am I right?" still hold her smirk and her depth eyes.

"You death on me Kuga" emerald eyes darker than before

"Wow you can do that with my eyes too? You really are a viper queen" Shizuru could feel the temperature drop slightly when Natsuki spoke.

"And you really are an ice princess"

"Ne… This is your orders" Mai suddenly come and the temperature back to normal.

'_And she really a queen of flame'_ they both thought at the same time.

* * *

Inside the kitchen…

"Ne… Mai…" Akane asked.

"Hmmm?"

"I don't know that Natsuki drink tea" Akane said to Mai when she looked at the paper

"Ah… That's for Fujino-san"

"So she not eat? Just drink tea?"

"Actually… The meals I just gave is for the two of them…" Mai still work on other order.

"Eh! Don't tell me…"

"Fujino-san order what Natsuki order"

"WHAAAAAAAT!" Akane shouted.

"Geez take it easy… You will disturb the customers"

"Sorry… But Fujino-san and Natsuki?"

"Yupz"

"Are they a couple? I mean it's miracle enough when they talk to each other, normally I mean, and I think we need more than magic to make them go out together"

"Well from what I see and judge from Fujino-san and Natsuki's reaction, maybe they are a couple"

"Well if you say so… WHAAAAAAAAAAAT" now she shout louder than before till the whole café could hear it.

"The heck" said a certain chestnut-hair girl when heard the shout.

"Ara… I think they have fun in kitchen" a certain raven-hair girl giggling.

"Yeah and I have fun in here too" Natsuki said when she look at Shizuru.

"Owh… C'mon I'm not gonna eat this junk!"

"Hey it's delicious" the brunette eat with eager.

"Disgusting may I add..." she said politely.

"If you don't want it, you can give it to me. I'll happily eat that"

"Once this thing done, I really need to work out"

"Good, cause you have muscle so I think you must be work out but I guess you not"

"No, I never do it. My only sport is when I walk. It's a fate that God gave me such a perfect body with a brilliant brain"

'_What a lazy person and to think that she took so much pride on herself' _

"I know that face Kuga"

"Yeah… Right… Whate…" Natsuki stop when she looked at the street.

Natsuki suddenly become silent and focus on something else. She look so hard at what caught her attention, like she don't want her eyes deceive her. And Shizuru's curiosity drive her patient away.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Natsuki still not speak until she know that her eyes is right.

"It's her!"

"Who?"

"That witch!"

"What?"

Natsuki get up and run to the street, leaving the confuse Shizuru.

"That mutt!" Shizuru sigh and follow afterwards.

* * *

**Yes... It's done again...**

**Hope you like it, sorry for the bad grammar.**

**Need your feedback so review please...**** (puppy eyes)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well… Finally another chapter coming up after my holiday over ^^**

**Thank you very much for all of you that support me until now, with or without your review.**

**Big thanks to Blackfang64 for become my beta. Thanks, you rock! ^^**

**Now enough bout my speech, please enjoy this one**

-0-

**Chapter ten**

Natsuki ran among the crowd of people in street with Shizuru trailing her as fast as she could.

After what seemed forever, Natsuki soon found herself staring fiercely at the witch before her…

"You!" she confronted directly as Shizuru approached her from the side panting…

"May I help you?" the witch asked calmly giving off an oblivious tone.

"How did this happen? Can you turn us back to normal?" Natsuki's teeth grinded brutally as she restrained her fists to her sides.

"Ah… you're the one that I met the other day… I'm sorry I forgot about you, I met many people before and after I met you so I guess…" still giving of a calm tone, the witch paused for a slight moment giving the brunette a chance to speak.

"The he-"Natsuki tried to speak but already cut off by Shizuru.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind can you tell us how to change us back?" Shizuru asked politely with her infamous smile, hiding the fact that she actually still panting from her previous activity. Natsuki just rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. I'm afraid I can't change what has happened to you as it is not my duty to do so"

"H-how come?" confusion and anger spiraled in Natsuki's head lowering her patience to its limits.

"You're the one that must find the way. My duty is to warn you"

"You son of-" Natsuki fist was halted at her side finding Shizuru's hand clenched tightly at her wrist restraining the chestnut girl from throwing a punch.

"If your duty is to warn us, then I believe you can give us some hint as well? Then we will try to figure this out together" the blunette spoke calmly trying hard to calm the honey brunette.

"I will give you one hint" Shizuru leaned in closer nodding in reply whilst Natsuki just grumbled to herself giving of a pissed off look at the witch.

"You-must-know-the-other"

"What the hell is that! Is that even a sentence!" Natsuki's hand hasted from her side before swinging it around towards the witch only to be halted by a 'Shizuru's Death Glare' bringing the chestnut girl to fear.

"Thank you very much for the hint" giving off a farewell smile, she dragged the brunette away before Natsuki had the chance to throw a few new curse words at the witch.

"Let me go! Let me go! Fujino I swear I'll kill you! .GOOOOO!" she screamed but the blunette girl just ignored her.

'_I'm sure you two will find out about it'_ the witch smiled at watching the duo walking away with honey brunette throwing a tantrum and the blunette calming the younger girl down.

-0-

At the office...

"I'm hungry..." Shizuru groaned at the sound of her stomach letting out a loud growl.

"Pffff... I didn't know the great ex-kaichou could do that" Natsuki shifted her head aside trying to hold back the giggle.

"Yeah, I'm hungry because someone ordered something disgusting so I can't eat that"

"Hey! It's delicious… Beside awhile ago someone also dragged me to this office with a very unkind way. And now my ear still hurt" she said the last words with hurt voice.

"Whatever" Shizuru grumbled, flicking back a strand of cobalt hair making the brunette roll giggle.

"So do you know what that witch meant with 'you-must-know-the-other' thing?"

"Of course" she said with big smile grabbing Natsuki's attention immediately.

"You do?" the brunette saw Shizuru with hope making the blunette smile.

"Of course I don't know! How should I know" still with her big smile, Shizuru watched Natsuki's hopes shatter into a million pieces.

BRUK...

Loud thud came from a certain chestnut hair girl.

"Ara…" looking at Natsuki who now rubbing her head after fell loudly.

With this the blunette laugh hard and our chestnut hair girl growing more and more angry to our raven hair girl.

"FUJINO!"

And the day goes on… -_-"

-0-

At night they went home separately but unfortunately arrived at the same time. But they were too exhausted to fight, so they decided to just ignore each other.

Shizuru relaxed as she kicked back onto the sofa switching the news on after a well earned bath, until hearing a foot tap against the door before bursting open rather loudly.

"Fujino!" a certain chestnut hair girl screamed in horror as she ran to her destination where raven haired girl sat calmly not even flinching an inch at the sudden outburst.

Then emerald orbs meet crimson orbs. One with pleading eyes, the other with teasing eyes.

"Ara, I think someone here needs help. She even has pleading eyes" her emerald eyes still locked with a pleading-almost crying-crimson orbs…

"Can you help me?"

"What can I do for you Kuga? Because I thought I'm not the one that should help you after I skip my lunch because you've had ordered something inedible and now I'm hungry"

"Wh- I mean, I'm sorry about that but please help me, kay?" she shined her puppy eyes at Shizuru. Noticing the small little flinch at Shizuru's upper lip in which the brunette knew that the blunette admired it secretly.

'_Ara kawaii… But I must resist… Am I?'_ Shizuru thought.

Both pairs of eyes stared deeply into each other in silence and after what was like an eternity Shizuru broke it with sigh.

"So what do you want?"

'_Thank Goddess, I'll go to church more often after this'_ Natsuki thanked silently.

"Well, my mom sent me an email awhile ago and she said she'll be coming this weekend and… You know… Pretend to be me?" she said the last one with a cute face and voice that caught Shizuru off guard.

'_A-ara… Why is my heart beating faster when she is like that?'_ Shizuru's face was still calm even when her heart was the opposite.

"Fujino?"

"Ah… S-sure… You helped me when I had to deal with my mother right? So I'll repay that"

Natsuki's crimson orbs shined brightly as she heard that…

"Thank you Fujino, you're a great help! Thank you" shaking Shizuru's hand.

"S-sure no problem" Shizuru caught off guard for the second time this night.

"But I must warn you that my mother is completely the opposite of yours" Natsuki suddenly speak.

"Ara…"

"She's really keen with her surrounding, humorous, funny, teaser, and loves to make her children blush"

"Huh?" Shizuru raised her eyebrow, looking rather confused with Natsuki's explanation.

"And she said that she will come with my little sister as well which mean its a double teaser and double keen person may I add"

"I can't believe she is your mother"

"Of course she is, you moron! And if we don't act carefully in front of her then they will get curious and then there's possibility they will know about us?"

"You mean as a couple?" Shizuru said with smirk sending a rose blush running up Natsuki's cheeks.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Never ever! Don't say that Fujino!"

Shizuru flinched a little when she heard that.

'_Wh-what? Why did my heart hurt so much when she said that?' _she even didn't know why she act and thought like that

"That's what I mean you must be careful! You such a teaser and I am not! You have that smirk on you and I don't! And there's more that you have and I'm not, that accent too may I add. So we must be careful this time. I know you always want to have revenge and if I know my mom will come, I'll gladly become your servant this day. Please Fujino… Please… Just this weekend… Please have mercy in this weekend… I know you can" Natsuki continued, unaware with Shizuru's reaction.

"Alright… Alright I'll help you. Now leave, I want to have some good rest" she said coldly pushing Natsuki out the door hastily.

-0-

'_The heck! She acts warmly and even teases me and suddenly acts cold like the ice queen! She's a really scary person'_ Natsuki thought when she was out.

'_God… Why did I act like that… And I even tease her this day! Something I don't regularly do with my enemy… Why when I with her today I feel so peace? And why it hurt so much when she said we will not be a couple? Geez, holy shit! What the hell is wrong with me?'_ Shizuru sighed deeply as decided to take some rest.

-0-

**Well it's done again… Finally…**

**Now I think things getting more spice up, right?**

**If you have anything in your mind, please don't hesitate to write your comment about this story.**

**I need some feedback and I do read all of your review, so review please…(puppy eyes)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : Hey I'm coming back… I know it's kinda fast but cause I don't have anything to do. So, why not? Beside your support and review make me eager to continue my story as fast as I can! **

**Thank you sooooo much for your support. With review or not, but I do need feedback from all of you.**

**Big thanks for Blackfang64 for become my beta… Thank you! ^^**

**And I want to say thank you for the last review, I am sorry if I can't reply it. You guys spoiled me too much… Hehehehe :P**

**Now please enjoy the chapter. **

**R&R**

-()-

**Chapter 11**

Fortunate or unfortunate, have been waiting or not, finally the weekend to come.

Natsuki and Shizuru busy themselves with how they act in front Natsuki's mother. They were talking (read: fighting) with each other until a familiar voice to the chestnut girl stop them.

"Nat-chan!" Natsuki's mother called out after bursting from the door in joy.

'_Definitely Kuga's mother'_ Shizuru's thought.

"Geez that name again…" the chestnut haired girl sighed.

"Pffff… Nat-chan huh! Good choice mom" Shizuru muttered trying hard not to laugh at how funny the name was.

"Since when has she become your mother?" raising her eyebrow, Natsuki stared over at Shizuru who was caught up in her own affairs.

"Since someone came here with pleading eyes and asked me to take her place when her mom wanted to visit her daughter?" she countered back at the crimson orbs innocently.

"Ne… Nat-chan" Kuga Saeko, Natsuki's mother, finally reached the living room holding the duo's tongues from talking.

There's was an awkward silence between them until Saeko broke it.

"Wow, I didn't know that you had a girlfriend Nat-chan" she said with bright jaded eyes.

"Wha-" Natsuki try to speak but stop with two things. First she remembered about their situation and second, Shizuru stopped her with her glare.

"No, she's not my girlfriend mom. Just a neighbor that lives beside mine. And there's no way I will become her girlfriend" she said, trying hard to imitate Natsuki's tone. And the brunette just nodded hiding the pleasing look on Shizuru's imitation of her.

"I see… I thought you finally had a girlfriend Nat-chan… But I must remind you that I don't mind if your love is woman or man as long as you really love he or she, I don't mind"

"Thank y-"

"No! I don't say such a thing" Natsuki stopped her, whispering harshly at the blunette.

"Ara! You're such an impolite child aren't you!" Shizuru whispered back restraining herself from hitting the girl over the head.

"At least my mom is not trying to make an arranged marriage"

"True"

"Hey what's with the whisper? Are you sure you're not a couple?" Saeko interrupted drawing both pairs of eyes towards her.

"Yes" "No"

They answered at the same time. Saeko raising her eyebrow in confusion to the response.

"I mean… No, we're not a couple"

"Why do you al… Right come to think of it you… what's your name? Fujino?" she looked at the chestnut hair girl which was basically her own daughter.

"H-hai… Fujino Shizuru" by now Natsuki was alone because Shizuru had left to make some tea.

"Oh! Now I remember! You my daughter's rival, aren't you?"

"Hai" was only her reply suddenly feeling a little tensed at hearing that.

-()-

"So tell me what's been happening" she suddenly said after Shizuru brought tea for the three of them

They both shared a curious look cracking a small smile from Saeko.

"Oh c'mon! I know you're hide something from me"

"H-how?" they both answered in unison.

"First, you didn't scowl when I called you 'Nat-chan'. Second, your room is too clean to be true. I can't believe that your room will be like this Nat-chan. Third, you two have been acting really weird. And the most important thing in here is, my raven hair daughter has never ever brew tea before. She only knows how to cook mayo sandwiches and that's all. Beside that, I make sure that the kitchen will be on fire in no time if she tries to cook something. So?"

"Excuse me" the raven haired girl smile sheepishly dragging the brunette by ear away from her 'mother'.

"Oi!"

'_Now that was my child's infamous voice'_ sipping her tea calmly.

-()-

"You never said that you couldn't cook!" the cobalt haired girl scowled at the brunette who didn't look as pleased as she was.

"Hey, I forgot about that! Sorry, but right now we must tell my mom the truth!"

"What!"

"Mine unlike yours, really knows her children. And we can't lie to her, sooner or later she will force us to talk and believe me you don't want to experience that" the blunette looked a little taken aback folding her arms back.

"If you know we will have to talk then why not in the first place, BAKA!" a slap came direct to the back of Shizuru's head.

"Ow! That hurt! You really like hurting people, don't you?" rubbing her head from the small impacted zone.

"No, maybe because this body still has her rebellious side?" she said innocently putting on a Fujino charm impression.

"So?"

Shizuru took a deep breath.

"We'll talk to your mom"

"You do the talking" Natsuki said, grinning in delight earning a death glare from the blunette.

"You owe me a slap Fujino" and Shizuru just groaned with it.

-()-

"So?" Saeko said after the two came walking out from the kitchen.

"Ano… Jitsu wa…" Shizuru began the story.

-()-

"And that's how it is up until now" Natsuki let out a sigh as she finished her story.

"Sou ka…" Saeko sipping her tea.

'_Okay… Now that was something Kuga will never ever do'_ Shizuru nodded after looked at image in front of her.

"So that means you're Fujino" looking at the blunette and she nodded.

"And you are my rebellious child?" the cobalt haired woman turned to the brunette. Natsuki was about to nod if only something clicked into her mind about Saeko's comment.

"Hey! I am not rebellious!"

"Ara but you are Kuga"

"Finally you two act like yourself. Even it's still hard for me to imagine you with that curse of yours in Fujino's calm and polite appearance"

"Hmpf! You don't even know how she acts in front of me. She's even more evil and cunning"

"Ara I take that as a compliment"

"True"

"Oi! Just who is your daughter here?" Saeko pointed over at Shizuru who just smiled innocently.

"Mom…" she whimpered.

"But it is true that she's inside my daughter's body, right?" and Shizuru just nodded while Natsuki just whimpered in pain.

"But really I can't imagine that those things happened to you"

"Yeah and your daughter will marry someone because the owner's of this body have a arrange marriage cause her mother is such a selfish bitch"

"Nat-chan, you can't say that. Sorry about that Fujino-san"

"It's okay… I don't really care about that myself" Shizuru calmly replied sipping her tea.

"I have dreamed that Nat-chan will do that and now I can finally see what its look like when Nat-chan is sipping tea calmly"

"First, it's Fujino who's doing that. Second, don't call me with that name, woman!"

"Ara, Nat-chan should not call her mother like that"

"Not you too Fujino…"

"I think I'll reveal this to Yuuki-san later"

"NOOOOOO!"

And the room was filled with laughter for a while.

"So where's Alyssa?" Natsuki asked eager to change the subject.

"She went to buy some groceries at a market on our way here So I think she should be here by now"

"And should we tell her about us as well?" Shizuru asked.

"She's like my mom, we will definitely need tell her too" Natsuki said and Saeko just nodded.

"It's nice having a family who's concerned about you" Shizuru whispered happily to herself, her eyes spacing out into the distance.

"So when is the marriage to be held?" Saeko who knew it had to change the topic, but of course her dense daughter didn't have a clue at all.

"I don't know. But knowing my mother probably in month or so"

"Ne Fujino, did your mom know your orientation?"

"No, she never asks me so I never tell her"

"So how about this… Cause I don't want my daughter having fiancée who she does not love as well… So how about if you two start dating and tell your mother that you have a woman that you love and you actually prefer women"

"WHAT!" they exclaimed in unison. Again.

"But mom… Are you actually suggesting ME, your OWN daughter, to date my enemy mom! Enemy! E-N-E-M-Y!"

"W-wait… So you two have not figured out how two exchange your body back with that hint?" try to suppress her laughter earning questioning stares from the duo.

"No" Natsuki dumbly replied looking over at Shizuru who gave the response as she did.

"Bwahahahaha… You two really… Hahahahaha… My God… That was soooo obvious, even I know how to do that… Hahahaha…" she burst into laughter.

"You do?" they said it together sparkling with hope in their eyes.

"Yup"

"Really?" they said it together. Again.

"Yes"

"How?" crimson and emerald orbs glint with hope.

"You must find it yourself, like the witch said" she said with smug grin before taking another sip from her tea.

BRUK

Loud thud came from our favorite 'couple'.

"Mom!"

"Well Nat-chan, if you want get your body back just do what I suggested earlier"

"B-but Kuga-san…" Shizuru tried to protest.

"Please call me Saeko, Shi-chin" she winked and smiled to the blunette making the girl blush slightly.

"O-okay… So are you sure if we play as a couple we will get our bodies back?" and Saeko just nodded in response.

"I'll do it then"

"Oi! Fu-" Natsuki try to protest but was stopped by Shizuru's death glare. Like always.

"Wow… I didn't know that you could stop my sister with her own glare, Shi-Nee-chan" three heads turned to the sudden voice change coming from behind them.

"Wh-… Since when were you in here?" Natsuki said looking slightly confuse and surprised at the sight of a small blonde haired girl walking in

"Well since mom suggest you two as a couple… And about that exchanging body part, could you tell me again?"

"Sure but why didn't you appear earlier"

"Can I hear it?" Alyssa gave her innocent puppy look crumbling the chestnut's armor into pieces.

"Whatever" the chestnut hair girl mumbled trying to hide her defeat.

And they told Alyssa about it…

-()-

"Bwahahaha… I think God cursed you guys! Hahaha…"

"A-lys-sa" Natsuki used her death glare but of course her sister has immune with it.

"S-sorry sis… But I have agree with mom since you two really fit as a couple and everyone must believe it even if you two just pretend"

"Really?" Shizuru and Natsuki turned to each other before averting the other's gaze.

Alyssa gave a 'These two really are dense, aren't they?' look to her mom while Saeko just sighing deeply.

-()-

**So? How is it? Good or bad? Do I have a mistake in this chapter? Or do you guys have something in your mind? **

**Whatever it is, please don't hesitate to give me your opinion. I really appreciate it.**

**Review please… please… please… really really please… (cute puppy eyes)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! Nice to see you all again ^^**

**I want to say that I'm really sorry cause I don't have time to reply your review, so now I will do it!**

**Shiznat-yuri-fan: thanks for your review. Well what do you expect from them in this story? At least I have good progress in this chapter ^^**

**noraily: thanks for your review. Please look at this one as well^^**

**fyee: well thank you for your review, you spoiled me a lot… hehe… I'm glad you've been used to their exchange body. I agree with you bout Saeko and Allysa, they're good when it come to our 'couple'. I do notice the different, it maybe because my beta always correct me and because I read some stories and all of my reader reviews, so I also learn from my mistake. I'll keep learning, so I still can write something good for you guys ^^**

**Ascoeur: thanks for your review. If you wanna see how they're doing as a couple please wait a little more, but I think this chapter is enough to make your fantasies coming up again. Hehehe^^**

**Karai-san: thanks for your review. Look at this one too, please^^**

**Arashi-Kurohyou: thanks for your review. If you think so then I think you're right. Knowing what I do to them in this chapter^^**

**anon 1: thanks for your review. If you want to know Shizuru's mom reaction then please wait a little more, but if you want to know more bout they're progress then you can look at this chapter^^**

**Also thanks to all my readers that always support me so I can move on and try to write many good thing for you guys. You guys really rock!**

**Big thanks to my beta, Blackfang64, thank you so much ^^**

**Now please enjoy this chapter as well… Hope you guys like it…**

-()-

**Chapter 12**

At night…

After their chit-chat, Shizuru helped Saeko with preparing dinner for them.

"It's so good…" Saeko sighed happily breaking the small silence between them.

"My exchange with Kuga is good or your imagination is good?"

"Both of it…" she sighed calmly again.

"I mean she never really cares about people for that, especially when that someone is her enemy. She even wants to take your arrangement, if I didn't know any better, I would never ever believe it"

"Saeko-san, she's only taking it because my mom forced her, or me, to take that marriage. Not because she cares about me"

"But I think she really does care about you. She helped you with your mom, right? Well that was something I thought she would never do, knowing you two. Not in a million would I see her doing that Shi-chin. And you seem to really care for her as well. From what I see, you see her as your most important person and vice versa." She said smiling.

"Me! What do you mean I care for her? And important!" Shizuru's calmness began to slip away as she felt her body tensing up from their conversation..

Saeko just smiled and continued what she doing, making Shizuru more confused about it but didn't ask any more when Alyssa came to help. Thankfully they ate dinner in peace without any bickering and arguments and the threatening of an unfortunate mayonnaise bottle.

After the table was cleaned, she offered guests to sleep for the night. Both Alyssa and Saeko accepted happily while Natsuki just began mumbling about something but they silently agreed to ignore the brunette.

-()-

Next morning…

Shizuru was the first to wake up, only to find that Saeko, Natsuki, and Alyssa had slept in her apartment. She offered her room to Saeko and Natsuki with Alyssa in another room, while she slept on the couch.

'_Ara, I think I should go to make some breakfast, but I think I need the bathroom first'_ she stood after awhile before hurrying her way to bathroom and then the kitchen.

Making her way to the kitchen, her eyes were fixed towards the ground as she stood for a second before finding a certain brunette walking into her sending her falling to the ground.

"What the heck?" Natsuki growled at the blunette, watching as Shizuru groaned slightly in pain.

"Ara… I think I'm the one who must curse Kuga" her emerald orbs stared up at girl above her.

"Really Fu-chin! How was I supposed to know you were there, when I do my usual routine of trying to find milk in the kitchen when I wake up. Only to then find someone standing before me and doesn't even move, so how am I suppose to know while I'm only half asleep?" she smirked at her clever comeback.

"Are you try to tease me or even seduce me?" she raise her dark eyebrow. Still unaware about her situation.

"What the F-? Why would I even do that?" she didn't noticed herself leaning closer towards the girl beneath her, and by now Shizuru's face was beginning taint a red shade.

"Ku-Kuga… What are you…" she couldn't even finish her words, her mind was too focused on Natsuki leaning closer and closer sending her heart racing so fast, maybe as fast as light speed to the point where she felt as if she was about to have a heart attack in no time if a certain brown head continued what she was doing.

Now they were just a few inches apart, Natsuki still moving and Shizuru still frozen in her place. She didn't even know why she couldn't move and push the girl, so she could be free herself.

Shizuru could feel the crimson eyes' goddess's breath against her cheeks and that made it worst. Her already tomato red stained face grew brighter and she could see that the other girl's was also red, almost as red as hers. But fortunate or not, the brunette suddenly stopped.

Crimson stare at emerald…

"I don't know… I just… I-I'm s-s-sorry" the brunette stuttered on her words as she stood up pulling herself away from Natsuki, she ran to a God only know place, hiding away her ruby shaded face…

'_The hell! What is exactly happening? First she hugged me when I cried, and then she started to care about me, then we become our usual routine except we're closer than before, and now she tried to seduce me and k-k-kiss me! Kiss! Is she… No no no no… And NO! She said it herself that… But what if she lied? And…'_ Shizuru's heart stopped her thought for a second, trying to think about it clearly.

'_Wait, what do I expect from her? It's not that I like her or something… Why do all of her attitudes always bother me? Why do I always think about her? Why do I…'_ she paused again. This time longer than before…

Then her eyes opened wide with her realization. Her eyes shook in terror. Like she knew something was threatening her but unfortunately she just didn't know until now, right when it's ready to take her life.

'_No no no no… NO WAY!'_ she screamed silently.

-()-

Natsuki stood petrified like a statue against the wall, closing her beautiful wine red eyes, with a similar look that Shizuru had on her face.

'_What am I doing! Why did I do that? God, I said it myself that we will not be a couple and now look what I did! Damn you Alyssa! You must pay for this! And that woman as well'_ she nodded furiously after her last thought, referring to her mother that also feed her last night with teases and conclusions she never thought, or maybe she didn't want to think about.

'_Geez… Am I really… No! There's no way I like her! Not in a million_!' she shook her head, denying her thought.

"But…" she paused and starring at the bright sky above her. Then she sigh and shook her head again.

-()-

While our 'couple' was busy debating with themselves, unknown to them that they had an audience who tried hard not to laugh at them.

"How is your sister?" Saeko whispered in a low tone to the golden hair girl who just came back from her 'duty'.

"She looks like she was just about to do something horrible"

"Like that?" the older woman pointed over at Shizuru, who still didn't believe about her conclusion.

"Yep! 98% is the same"

"Where's the 2%, dear?"

"I think Nee-chan feels a bit guilty"

"A bit?" Saeko said with smile.

"Yup!" Alyssa happily said with a smug.

The two looked to each other before bursting out a giggle, trying hard to suppress it so they wouldn't burst into laughter.

-()-

**Okay… Another piece done^^**

**Getting more and more hot and interesting I think, or maybe not?**

**I'm sorry if there's any mistake and please don't hesitate to send your comment so I can work another chapter better than this one.**

**Review please… Saku-chan need to be feed :-3**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hola my dearest readers! I'm back with this new chapter ^^**

**I really happy cause you spoiled me too much in your review teehee...**

**Thank you for my readers and my reviewers... you really made me happy...**

**And big thanks to Blackfang64 for beta-ing this chapter. Thanks ^^**

**Now enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

A few days later Saeko and Alyssa went home, leaving the confused Natsuki and Shizuru behind.

So here they are now, having distance between them but also keep fighting if they meet.

'_Why do I have this strange relationship with her? Now way in the name of God, heaven and especially hell I would be in love with her! Or maybe I am? Scratch that, now way… Nu-uh, not in a million'_ Shizuru thought.

"Oi Kuga, why are you spacing out all the time? You don't even work ever since you came here!" Nao screamed stopping Shizuru from her daydream, or so she thought maybe.

"S-sorry" she muttered directing her attention towards Nao.

"Are you thinking of a certain brunette from another room?" Nao continued with smirk cracking along the sides of her lips.

"Wh-what!" at instant denial, Shizuru protested hoping she fooled Nao.

"Don't worry, because I think there's another person in another room who's acting just like you"

"You mean?" she raise her eyebrow.

"My beloved Miyu, Fujino's assistance, told me that she needed to come into her office every three minute just to make sure that she was working on her papers. Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened between us"

"But your eyes tell me the opposite" she smirking again this time making the blunette's heart beginning to race.

"Huh?"

But Nao didn't answer that immediately. She examined Shizuru a little closer than her smile grew wider as she had eye contact with the blunette.

"You're in love, aren't you?"

"WHAAAAAATTTTTTTT…" she screamed at the top of her lungs bursting the flame head's ear drums.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" asked Natsuki at hearing a loud scream coming from the raven hair girl's room.

"I think Nao did something to her" Miyu added.

'_What is she doing with my Shizuru…'_ Natsuki thought with a pang of jealousy.

'_Wait… Wait… Why must I be jealous with that spider if she has Miyu as her girlfriend since high school? And the hell MY Shizuru! Since when have I… Maybe since I knew that I have fallen for her? Holy shit! She will kill me if she knew I'm thinking about it, and believe me she will kill me if she knew I have fallen for her! Why? Why for all people I must be falling for her and why I must realize it now!'_ she cursed deep inside her mind.

Well at least she didn't deny her feeling…

* * *

Back with our blunette…

"Whoa… easy girl… Geez you're such a screamer, are you?" the flamenette rubbed her ears surprised she could still hear herself.

"Sorry, but more importantly why did you say that?"

"You have 'those' eyes"

"'Those' eyes?"

"Yes, you have Miyu's eyes when she shows her love to me. Or should I say eyes for whoever is crazily, madly in love status?" still staring with her wide smile.

"B-but…"

"Oh c'mon, don't deny it anymore mutt. I know you have an interest with that ex-Kaichou, we all knew about it but you two were just messing around and didn't want to admit that you have each other's interest"

"Why do I have an interest in her if up until now all we've ever done is fight?"

"Rivalry is one of many reasons for people who has interests. They can turn their interest to rivalry, team work, friend, or even love and many more"

"So?" Shizuru was still lost in Nao's speech as she sat back in her seat.

"You really are dense aren't you mutt? And I bet even the great ex-Kaichou will be as dense as you when it comes to love"

"Why would you say that?" Shizuru didn't hold back the sharp bit of anger at hearing her name being mentioned.

"Cause you two are really alike" by now she was laughing her head off.

" Nao…" Shizuru growled at the redhead with a venomous tone.

"S-sorry…" Nao tried to suppress her laughter as she regained her posture.

"What I meant is maybe your interest has change from enemy to lover?"

By that Shizuru's eyes widened.

'_No way! Why our exchanging of bodies make me love her? That's just… Argh… This is really stupid, nonsense and… Argh damnit! I can't even think straight!'_ she cursed herself.

"I don't know about you mutt but for me I think I'm kind of hungry since it's time for lunch and I kind of miss my Miyu, so bye" and with that Nao left Shizuru to dwell in her thoughts.

'_I think I'll fresh my mind in the canteen'_ a smile crept along her lips at her suggestion as she let out a deep sigh.

And with that she made her way towards the cafeteria. Stepping inside the elevator she soon found herself meeting with a familiar brunette.

"H-hey" not knowing what she should do or say, that was the only thing she could say.

Surprisingly Natsuki had a slight blush on her face at hearing Shizuru's voice.

'_Damnit! I must get away from her'_ she turned away from Shizuru, trying to hide her pink face.

But Shizuru to focused on why her 'friend' ignored her, so she failed to notice the blush.

* * *

At the canteen…

"Why is this place so crowded?" Shizuru muttered idly to herself.

"Why did you not eat in your office like usual? This is a canteen and it's lunch time so it's so obvious this place gets crowded" Natsuki replied coldly giving off a sarcastic tone. Even her heart want to do the opposite.

"Yo mutt, Fujino-san, come here. We have two seats left" Nao shouted out across the room.

Looking back at each other, the duo just shrugged their shoulders and walked over to Nao's table.

"Sorry for bothering you two" Shizuru greeted the couple sitting at the table.

"No need to worry, Kuga-san" Miyu replied smiling warmly towards the blunette.

Nao examined the two who sat opposite of her as she then stared down at their meals.

"Hmmm… Did you two exchange your food? Because I never knew Fujino-san would order a sandwich with extra mayo and you mutt, you order a salad? This is really the end of the world, isn't it?"

At realizing this they we quick to panic, but Shizuru saved both of them with exchanging their foods.

"Sorry I think we were a bit clumsy so our food was misplaced" she smiled innocently saving both their skins.

"And why are you two sooo clumsy and what's with that polite attitude?" Nao smirked sending sweat running down the duo's necks.

"Nothing" the cobalt hair girl calmly replied with her big smile.

And so they began to eat…

_'Now the problem is how should I eat this?'_ Shizuru thought to herself staring down at the sandwich which was more mayo than a sandwich.

Taking a small glance over at Natsuki, slightly hoping that Natsuki would be barking to her like usual. But nothing happened. She looked at Natsuki who just tuned in there with a blank expression on her face.

"Kuga…" she whispered, a bit worried.

But Natsuki didn't respond. And after few whispers and a little shake Natsuki realized the blunette's presence…

"Huh?" but because Shizuru gave her a signal, she lowered her voice.

"What?" she took a glance to Nao, and relieved that she didn't notice their small talk as she was too busy with flirting with Miyu.

"Why are you spacing out?"

Knowing that Shizuru was a little close to her, she could feel her heart beating fast. But she tried to suppress her feeling and her blush.

'_Damn! Why did I never feel like this before our body exchange? Am I that blind just to realize my feelings? Damnit!'_ Natsuki cursed herself.

"Nothing" she tried to hide her feelings away from the other girl.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it and like I care but… Can you eat salad?" she point to the brunette's food.

The confused Natsuki who didn't feel the need to ever order salad looked at two people on front of her, then at Shizuru, then at her mayo sandwich then back to her plate.

"Do I really need to eat this?"

"Yes if you want Nao to not get curious about us"

"How about if we skip lunch? We will not die just because we didn't eat lunch, right?"

"Yes that's right but she will be curious too and I'll be the one who answer all her questions"

"Let's try to eat each other's allergic food then?"

"I'm afraid that's what we must do" Shizuru sighed turning back to her Mayo sandwich swallowing down the last of her taste buds.

"Then…" Natsuki sighed deeply finding the difficulty to look at the bowl of salad before her…

"Itadakimasu" she finally said…

Both of them took a bite of their food.

3

2

1

They stood from their chair in same time.

"I'm leaving. Gochisousama" they said in unison.

And with that they hurried to the restroom leaving Nao and Miyu behind to just shrug their shoulders and turn their attention back towards their meals.

* * *

**Yay one is done... I really hope you like this chapter as well...**

**But I must say that maybe I can't post more chapter until the last week of this month cause I have something to do...**

**I'm really sorry -_-**

**I hope you don't mind...**

**Whatever you have on your mind about this story, please don't hesitate to let me know bout it...**

**So review please... ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

'_What a disaster…'_ Natsuki cursed herself in her office…

'_I wonder how can she eat so many vegetable in the same time'_ she pondered whilst taking a seat on her couch.

'_Well even I don't like veggie, I'm in love with her thou'_ she smile like an idiot.

Her eyes drifted away from the thought of vegetables over at her computer that had email on it…

"Eh! Fujino Eriko?" her sudden rush of energy almost sent the vegetable back the way they came if she hadn't been so surprised.

'_Let's see what that bitch has for me'_

After a while…

"What!" realizing that her voice was loud enough for people in the room next door to hear that, she paused for a second and looked around to see if someone was in there or not.

"Arrange marriage tomorrow at lunch! The hell!" she whispered in a low voice restraining the urge to pick up a chair and barge it through the entire building…

'_Should I tell Shizuru?'_ she thought but soon put aside as a familiar accent caught her attention…

"Hey Kuga"

"Gaaahhhh…." she turned off her computer with reflex.

'_For all the people that can interrupt me, why her?'_ she cursed silently to herself.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing" Natsuki sheepishly smiled retreating to her chair.

"You lie"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No no no no no and no. That's final Fujino"

"Whatever… Well I just want you to know that Mai gave me an email. She said that she wanted to talk about something but I don't know what it is cause she didn't tell me"

"So?"

"Kuga, she wants to talk to you not me! Even though I'm in your body I'm still Fujino Shizuru!"

"Yeah I know that, so?"

"So? What about if she talks about some secret or something that I shouldn't know?"

"Ah don't worry about that… Mai never talks about something serious that has to be a secret or something like that. Anyway I need to tell you something tomorrow"

"Why not now?"

"Sorry, I must think about it first and when I decide it, I'll tell you immediately"

"Ok whatever you want mutt"

"And please don't call me that vixen"

The next day close to lunch time…

'_Tell her or not? Tell her or not? Tell her or not? Gaaahhh… I have a headache now! I think I should go and find her, now!'_ the brunette decided slamming her fist against the palm of her hand.

The brunette walked gracefully across the office avoiding the few stares she got, but soon found it difficult to keep her posture as she approached her old office.

"Natsuki… I like you…" as at almost instance Natsuki's mind overloaded as she hasted to her door.

"WHAT!" Shizuru and Natsuki said in unison…

Both pairs of eyes in the room drifted towards the door as there stood a mixture of shock and surprise written on Natsuki's face.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru said in a low voice so Mai didn't know it, but for Natsuki she knew it.

"Sorry for the interruption. You can continue Tokiha-san" Natsuki's tone went cold, her red eyes darkened to the point of no emotion in them as they glared directly at a pair of jade orbs.

"W-wait… Natsuki!" Shizuru bowed her head at the carrot top hair girl before chasing after the distressed chestnut girl.

'_Saeko-sama, you've got a lot to explain for sure'_ Mai thought as left Natsuki's office.

Shizuru's chase soon led her towards the gate where Nao and Miyu stood before noticing the appearance of her.

"Ah… you two… thank God"

"Why are you in a hurry mutt?"

"Did you see Na- I mean Fujino?"

"I think she's in a hurry, she didn't say where she was going" Miyu replied.

"Yeah and a black limousine came by and she got in it. Maybe it's her family's car"

Shizuru thought for a while and then she remembered that Natsuki wanted to tell something to her when she already decided it.

"Could it be…" the blunette pondered out loud when she came to a realization.

"What? Is something wrong with that limo?" Nao asked almost sounding infuriated.

Without answering it, Shizuru dashed out back to Natsuki's room and open the pc immediately.

'_Maybe I don't know her password but at least I know my mother's'_ she thought while opened her mother's email.

There she found out about the arrangement taking place and the time.

'_So this is what she wanted to tell me yesterday. But why didn't she tell me right away? Arh…. Bad habit, it's useless to think about it now, I must go!'_

Shizuru dashed to her bike, or rather Natsuki's bike and rode it with high speed. She even passed the red light and many cars and people too. Fortunately no one got hurt by that.

Finally she arrived at the place, but she didn't stop her bike. Instead she made it jump across the fence and crush the paper wall that she thinks there's a Natsuki in there.

And bingo! Just one crush and she found Natsuki sitting with her mother, Reito and Kanzaki family. So she assumed that Reito will be her fiancé.

'_Shizuru?'_ still surprised with what she saw, the chestnut's jaw dropped past her shoulders at the sight of the blunette.

"Get on!" the cobalt haired girl commanded.

"But how can you?"

"Just get on, now!" she commanded once again, this time louder than before.

"Wait a second! What is this all about? And I believe you are that woman that lived next door to Shizuru, right?" Eriko interrupted drawing everyone's attention.

"Yes ma'am"

"What is your business here, until you do all of these things that ashame me?"

"I want her, that's all" Shizuru stared up at the pair of blood eyes behind Eriko.

Natsuki was really surprise at what she saw and heard.

"But…"

"No buts, you decide it yourself" Shizuru stop her words with a stern voice.

"Sorry mother, I think I'm a lesbian and I in love with the woman in front of me" Natsuki said without hesitation and never broke her eye contact with Shizuru.

"Are you kidding me! If you choose her then I will disown you for sure!"

Like a silent agreement between them then Natsuki just give Eriko her smirk.

"Like hell I care with that"

Turning to Reito, who just sat there confused about the whole thing.

"Sorry Reito-han" Natsuki gave Rieto an apologetic look, in turn he just smiled.

"It's okay… I like it if you're happy; I don't like this arrange marriage myself"

"Arigatou" and with that she hopped on the bike and Shizuru turn it on immediately and drove away.

"So I think I should go now Kaa-san, Tou-san and Fujino-sama" Reito left them alone in confusion about what's going on.

When our 'couple', okay they are couple now I think, arrived home….

"Shizuru, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Why did you keep it a secret?"

"I just… I felt bad if you're sad about the whole arranged marriage thing. I wanted to tell you and discuss it with you but…"

"Mai's confession, right?"

"Yeah…"

"She confessed to you, I'm the one who should be angry"

"I know but… just can't help it… Wait! Why did you say that you should angry?"

"Cause I'm really jealous mutt!"

"Why?" Natsuki smirked now, finding herself drawn closer to her rival.

"Maybe I was and still in love with someone but I can't accept it and I didn't realize it up until now?" Shizuru found herself stepping closer towards the brunette until the gap between them was just a few inches apart.

"I love you, Fujino Shizuru. I didn't know about it up until I realized it a few weeks ago, maybe"

"I love you too Kuga Natsuki. Maybe since our time in high school?"

"I don't know…"

Natsuki came closer and closed the gap between them with a kiss. It started off sweet, both parties emotions began to pour into each other mouths as it soon became hot and burned with each other's passion…

What seemed forever, the two broke away staring up into the other's eyes before smiling.

"Would you become my girlfriend?" they said in unison, before sharing a shocked but happy expression.

"I think we really do have lot in common" Natsuki said.

"Yeah… how so?"

"I will gladly become your girlfriend and your puppy"

"I believe I can see your tail wagging happily" Shizuru joked as a the thought of a tail wagging happily behind Natsuki's mind shrieked her mind in cuteness.

"Cause I am happy :3"

"Then I will gladly become your girlfriend and your mistress"

"Woof" the two just laughed at Natsuki's gesture.

"Btw mistress Fujino-sama, how can you ride like that and how can you find me?"

"I looked at my mother's email and then I just thought of you and I don't know… I even scare myself now if I remember what I did with your bike. And the most important is that I really scare if I lose you"

"You will not lose. Never ever…"

"Thanks…" she gave Natsuki her sweetest smile.

Natsuki was about to kiss Shizuru again but the blunette stopped her in her tracks.

"What?"

"I didn't know you could be such a passionate woman"

"Maybe it's because I have such a beautiful girlfriend?"

"That's what I wanted to say… Our bodies are still…"

"Like hell I care with that!"

"You don't?"

"I just simply love you, that's all" Shizuru felt her cheeks burning at hearing Natsuki say those words.

"Thank you Natsuki, I love you too" and with that she brought chestnut haired girl once more capturing her lips in a soft warm kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

**A/N : **Okay guys this is the last chapter for this story!

I really want to say thank you for all of you that support me up until now.

Thanks to my reader and people who left their review, I really apreciate it and that's make me eager to continue my story faster.

Especially for Blackfang64, thank you very much for become my beta and correct all my mistake. Thanks you!^^

In this chapter **I'm not use beta , read your own risk!**

**I already warn you… ;-)**

Please enjoy!

-0-

Somewhere near Natsuki's office room

"What! So that's why they act weird in this few weeks?" Nao shouted after heard Saeko's explanation.

"Yupz!"

"But why for all people you choose me to say such a confession like that?" Mai protested.

"Cause Natsuki will never ever kill you, beside you're not gay. You have Reito right?" Saeko explain and wink at Mai that have red face by now.

"H-how'd you know that?" Mai asked.

"Hehehe don't underestimate me please. Right Alissa?" she smile to her daughter.

"Right mom"

"So you keep it secret from your friends?" Nao asked.

"It's not like that… We will tell you guys after he find a way to break arrage marriage with Fujino, but maybe it's okay now"

"Then why don't we pay a visit to our new couple that absent today?" Miyu suggest.

Everyone nodded in agreement and leave the office together.

-0-

In Natsuki's home…

Our couple sleep in peace together. Their naked body glimmering by the sunlight. And that sunlight made a certain blunette wake from her deep and peace sleep.

'So beautiful…' she thought with smile when she saw her now girlfriend sleep beside her. Then she touch the soft hair with chestnut color, gently.

'it's feel so right, so perfect' she smile again at her thought.

There's a peace silent until the blunette realized something.

"Wait!" she said it loud enough to wake her girlfriend, then she turn her head to the chestnut hair girl.

"Morning…" the brunette said.

"That's not what I expect from a passionate woman to wake her girlfriend, y'know" she said to the cobalt hair girl.

"No, I want to kiss you really but… I just surprise that we back to our own body Shizuru!" she screamed.

"Ara!" Shizuru raised her eyebrow and then looked at herself then at Natsuki and back to her body again.

"H-how?" she asked.

"Like hell I know!"

Then they think for a while until Shizuru broke the silent between them.

"Right, the hint!"

"What hint, honey?"

"Ara that's sweet… Since when you call me that?" she squeal with joy and hug Natsuki.

"Ah just up to now I think… Ah… Your hair look like honey so…" Natsuki tried to explain but Shizuru cut her with a hug and kiss on her face.

"Thanks… I love… You too but… I can't… Breath…" Natsuki tried to say with her limited air.

"Owh sorry love" said Shizuru after she retreat.

"It's okay… So what hint?"

"The witch said that we must be together, become one right?"

"So you mean become one is…" Natsuki's face become red as tomato when she remember what the did last night.

"Kyaaaa… Natsuki ecchi!" Shizuru said with a fake afraid face and tried to pull the blanket to cover her body.

"Oi I'm not!" she shouted.

"Ikezu… We just become a couple last night and you already shout me" she use her famous fake sob now.

"No no no… I love you Shizuru really, please don't cry" said Natsuki in her panic mode.

"Really?"

"Yes! No doubt bout that"

"Ookini dear, I love you too" she said, now facing her blue hair girldfriend without a single tear in her face.

"You trick me again"

"Hehehe… You really cute, puppy" she smile to her blue puppy.

"What a unbelievable mistress I have now" she shook her head.

"Okay back to topic, so you mean together as one is we become couple and do 'this' and 'that'?" Natsuki change their subject.

"For the couple thing I agree, but for 'this' and 'that' part I'm not sure but well it worked and now we back to our body right?"

"Yeah that's the important thing in here right now"

Natsuki then leaned closer to Shizuru and push her down to the bed.

"Ara… Natsuki ecchi" she giggle

"Well what you expect from me? I have such a beautifull girlfriend right now and I really love her from now until… I don't know… forever maybe"

"I will always love you, Kuga Natsuki"

"So do I, Fujino Shizuru"

They leaned closer and about to kiss until their friends interrupt them by slammed the bed room's door.

"Oi mutt! Is that right that you…"Nao and the others stop by the scene in front of them.

"Hahahaha… I knew it! You two really llove each other!" Saeko laughed out loud and the other soon joined her.

"I can't believe what I see… Bwahahaha…" Nao commented.

"Shut up! So what? You do it with Miyu too Spider!" said now red Natsuki.

"Okay… Okay leave this house now before my daughter kill all of us" Saeko said.

"Btw good job Nat-chan and you too Shi-chin. My bless with you and they already know what happened with you. I told them" Saeko added and then leave our couple behind.

But unfortunately they still can hear their guest laughing even they already outside.

"I will kill them for sure" the blunette decided.

"You can chase them now if you want" Shizuru said.

"No, not now. For now I just want you, my honey vixen"

"Awww you such a good puppy"

They were about to continue what they left but Nao sudden shout stop her.

"Congratulation mutt! Now you must try to eat health food I think. Hahahaha!"

"I'll kill her tomorrow" Natsuki decided.

"But I think she's right dear, you should not eat you mayo too much. I'll take care of your lunch from now own…" the brunette wink.

"Nooo… Not you too Shizuru…"

"But I don't want you die young cause that mayo"

"Mou… I'm not gonna die just because of mayo… Shizuru ikezu, I hate you"

"Hahaha… Thanks, I love you too"

-0-

**Yay! Done! This story finally done!**

**I'm planning to write new story but I don't know when thou… **

**Maybe soon, I'm not sure. But I already have few chapters of it.**

**See ya until then ^^**


End file.
